The Great Babysitter
by RinRaiKurosakiKuchiki
Summary: Menjadi CEO untuk perusahaan besar dan menangani banyak investor, bukanlah masalah besar untuk seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. tapi bagaimana jika ia diharuskan menjaga bayi mungilnya selama sang istri pergi? tentu akan menyenangkan. 'Kalau begini terus, aku bisa jadi gila.' fic karya saya dan mantan partner saya... silahkan baca.
1. Chapter 1

**Selamat sore para hadirin sekalian. Bertemu kembali dengan Rinko Kurochiki.**

**Ini adalah hasil karya Raiko, Cuma karena dia gak mungkin lagi melanjutkan fic ini jadi saya yang melanjutkan. Gak apa-apa kan?**

**Oke.. Ini persembahan dari Raiko Kurochiki untuk kalian semua. #walaupun saya yang ngetik#**

**The Great Baby Sitter By Rin 'n' Rai Kurochiki.**

**Disclaimer: Dengan mengucap Bismillah, saya sah kan BLEACH sebagai milik TITE KUBO.**

**#Oke.. saya tahu kalo saya lagi gak waras#**

**Warning: AU, OOC-ness, Absolutly absurd, Siapin tabung oksigen supaya asma gak kumat, dan lagi-lagi gak bosen kami ngomong Don't like, Don't Read. Gampang tho.**

**.**

**.**

**#Rin_Rai Kurochiki#**

**.**

**.**

Kurosaki Mansion... Rumah bergaya arsitektur Eropa abad pertengahan ini terlihat berdiri megah di pinggir kota Tokyo. Halaman mansion yang hampir menyamai lapangan sepak bola itu ditanami bermacam-macam bunga yang benar-benar indah. Hampir semua jenis bunga ada disini. Termasuk bunga langka.

Sebuah mobil sport lamborghini berwarna merah maroon terlihat baru saja masuk ke area halaman mansion tersebut. Di depan pintu utama, telah berbaris para maid baik laki-laki maupun perempuan. Mereka siap menyambut seseorang yang mengendarai mobil sport itu.

Begitu mobil itu sampai, seorang pengawal berlari cepat demi membuka pintu mobil itu. Saat pintu mobil terbuka, dari dalam muncullah seorang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi dan gagah. Dengan jas yang Ia sampirkan dibahunya dan kemeja yang telah terbuka dua kancing atasnya, siapa sangka jika laki-laki ini adalah seorang CEO dari perusahan terkenal dan hampir memiliki semua saham diwilayah Eropa.

Para maid segera membungkuk hormat pada laki-laki itu.

''Selamat datang, Kurosaki-sama.''

Laki-laki dengan tampilan elegan dan rambut orange mencoloknya itu melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam mansion megahnya itu. Sama dengan yang ada diluar ruangan, para maid yang ada didalam rumahnya pun membungkuk hormat padanya. Inilah tata cara dalam menyambut kedatangan tuan besar mereka. Dimanapun para maid itu bertemu dengan tuan besarnya, maka mereka harus membungkuk hormat padanya. Etika dari zaman ke zaman memang harus tetap berlaku bukan?

Seorang pelayan berjas menyambut kedatangannya. Sama seperti maid yang lain, Ia pun juga ikut menunduk.

''Okaerinasai, Kurosaki-sama.''

''Ada dimana istriku, Shizuku?'' Tanya Ichigo seraya memberikan jasnya pada kepala pelayan itu.

''Beliau ada dikamar Raiko-sama, Kurosaki-sama.''

Laki-laki bernama Kurosaki Ichigo itu mengangguk paham. Ditepuknya pelan pundak Shizuku dan segera menaiki tangga menuju kamar putranya yang terletak dilantai 2.

**.**

**.**

**#Rin 'n' Rai_Kurochiki#**

**.**

**.**

Didalam kamar bernuansa biru laut dengan dinding bergambarkan tokoh kartun Disney, seorang wanita tengah menggendong seorang bayi laki-laki berusia kira-kira 9 bulan. Kurosaki Rukia, tengah mencarikan buku bacaan dirak buku milik putranya ini. Ia tampak bingung mencari buku mana yang akan Ia bacakan untuk anaknya.

''Hem.. yang mana ya? Ibu bingung.'' Gumam Rukia masih mencari buku yang tepat.

Rukia meraba dan menunjuk buku mana yang akan Ia pilih. Senyumnya terkembang ketika menemukan buku bacaaan yang tepat untuk putranya. Diambilnya buku tipis berjudul ''Chappy Save The Princess''.

''Ah. Ini saja ya. Cerita tentang Chappy yang menyelamatkan putri.''

Putranya hanya tersenyum lucu ketika Rukia memperlihatkan buku pilihan Ibunya. Bayi berusia 9 bulan itu terus menerus menepuk-nepuk buku yang tengah Rukia bawa.

Sama seperti ibunya yang menggemari kelinci bernama Chappy itu, Raiko sepertinya juga ketularan demam gila Chappy sekarang. Padahal jarang sekali –bahkan tidak ada- anak laki-laki yang menyukai karakter ini. Kebanyakan karakter inikan disukai oleh anak perempuan. Hal Ini disebebkan karena sejak Raiko masih dalam kandungan, Rukia sering sekali membacakan buku cerita tentang Chappy. Jadi, tidak heran jika sekarang bayi laki-laki berambut orange ini menyukai Chappy. Bisa dibilang Like Mother, Like Son mungkin.

Berulang kali bayi kecil itu terlonjak-lonjak karena tidak sabar dengan buku itu. Melihat tingkah lucu putranya, Rukia tersenyum simpul.

''Iya, iya sayang. Ibu akan bacakan ini untukmu.''

Rukia segera duduk dikursi goyang yang terletak disamping ranjang bayi milik putranya. Raiko terduduk manis dipangkuan ibunya. Matanya terlihat begitu antusias ketika melihat buku itu.

''Baik. Ibu akan mulai membacanya. Dengarkan ya sayang.''

Rukia memulai ceritanya. ''Zaman dahulu kala, hidup seorang kelinci bernama Michael. Dia adalah seekor kelinci yang kuat dan hebat.''

Rukia tersenyum lembut menatap putranya yang terlihat begitu intens menatap dirinya. Dilanjutkannya cerita itu.

''Suatu ketika, Ia mendapatkan kabar bahwa Putri dari kerajaan Andeles bernama Aurora diculik oleh seorang penyihir wanita yang jahat. Penyihir itu menginginkan kecantikan dari putri itu.''

Seakan paham dengan gambar dibuku itu, Raiko menunjuk sang penyihir berbaju hitam berwajah seram. Rukia terkekeh pelan.

''Benar sayang. Itu adalah penyihirnya.'' Jelas Rukia pada putranya.

Rukia membuka halaman selanjutnya dari buku itu. Namun saat Rukia akan melanjutkan ceritanya, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar putranya.

''Masuklah.''

Dari balik pintu, muncullah Kurosaki Ichigo. Pria berambut orange itu baru saja pulang dari kantor. Walaupun penampilannya tidak mencerminkan seseorang yang baru saja pulang dari kantor.

Senyum simpul terukir dari ayah berumur 22 tahun itu.

''Tadaima.''

''Okaerinasai, Ichi. Lihat sayang, siapa yang sudah pulang?''

Raiko terlonjak girang ketika melihat sang ayah telah kembali dari kantor. Ichigo segera menggendong putra kesayangannya itu.

''Halo jagoan ayah. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, hem?''Ujar Ichigo pada putra kecilnya.

Ikatan Ichigo antara putranya memang kuat. Walaupun kesibukan yang padat di perusahaan memaksa Ichigo untuk jarang bertemu putranya, tetapi Ichigo masih menyempatkan dirinya untuk memantau perkembangan putranya lewat internet. Di zaman globalisasi seperti ini, apapun bisa dilakukan. Dengan memanfaatkan teknologi canggih, segala sesuatu yang dulunya mustahil sekarang bisa. Itulah yang dimanfaatkan Ichigo.

''Kenapa kau selalu pulang dengan tampilan seperti ini, Ichi?''

Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya kearah istrinya. Ia memandangi dirinya sendiri.

''Ada apa dengan kemeja ini? Tidak jelek kan.''

Rukia menggelengkan kepala pelan. Inilah tingkah konyol Ichigo. Selalu ingin tampil bebas dan apa adanya saat Ia telah kembali dari kantornya. Tapi coba lihat, mana ada seorang eksekutif berpakaian ala preman seperti ini. Baju yang dikeluarkan. Kemeja dengan 2 kancing atas yang terbuka.

Memang sejak SMA dulu, Ichigo suka sekali berpenampilan ala preman. Tapi memang dasar sifatnya saat itu seperti preman, jadi Rukia memakluminya saja. Itu karena dulu Ichigo bersikap seperti itu untuk melindungi dirinya. Oh astaga...

''Bukankah seharusnya seorang presdir berpakaian rapi dan sopan, hah?'' Gerutu Rukia sembari meletakkan kembali buku bacaan kesedia kala.

Ichigo menyerahkan putranya pada baby sitter yang selalu sedia disini. Begitu Raiko dibawa pergi oleh baby sitternya, Ichigo dengan santai mendekati dan memeluk tubuh istrinya dari belakang. Wangi lavender menguar dari tubuh Rukia.

''Apa kau tidak suka jika penampilanku seksi seperti ini, hem?'' Ichigo mencoba menggoda Rukia..

Berulang kali Ichigo menghembuskan nafasnya yang menggelitik di telinga Rukia. Rukia tahu dengan hal suaminya agar dirinya dapat mendesah karena perlakuannya yang begini manja. Tetapi, Ia sudah bosan. Setiap kali Ichigo pulang pasti akan seperti ini.

Ichigo kembali menghembuskan nafas menggelitiknya ditelinga Rukia. Sesekali Ia akan mencium leher putih istrinya ini.

''Bisakah.. aku mendapatkannya, nyonya Kurosaki?''

Oh tidak. Jangan lagi. Rukia sedang benar-benar tidak mood hari ini. Dan lagi dia memiliki urusan. Jika tidak mencegahnya, dipastikan kamar sebelah – tepatnya kamar mereka berdua- akan menjadi tempat yang nyaman untuk melakukan itu.

Dengan sigap Rukia membalikan badanya. Lihat saja wajah Kurosaki Ichigo. Terlihat sekali hasrat yang membara yang terpampang jelas diwajah suaminya untuk melakukan hal itu. Rukia sempat terkikik pelan.

''Maaf Kurosaki Ichigo. Sepertinya kau harus menahan hasratmu itu.'' Ujar Rukia sambil bersedekap dada.

Mulut Ichigo menganga lebar mendengarkan pernyataan Rukia. Raut wajah kecewa terlihatdi wajah ayah satu putra ini sekarang.

''Kenapa harus begitu?'' Ichigo menggerutu.

Sepertinya Ia tidak terima bila kesenangannya terusik.

''Besok aku akan pergi ke Korea untuk 3 hari kedepan. Aku dan istri CEO lainnya akan mengadakan amal untuk anak putus sekolah.'' Jelas Rukia seraya membenahi kemeja suaminya.

''Apa? Korea? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya? Seharusnya ada pemberitahuan untukku kan.''

Rukia memutar bola matanya bosan. Sudah Ia duga kalau suaminya ini akan melupakan hal ini.

''Hah.. kau ini lupa atau memang tidak tanggap sih. Bukankah Kira-san sudah memberitahukan ini sekitar 1 minggu yang lalu?''

Ichigo kembali mengingat-ingat tentang hal itu. Seingatnya ada 1 dokumen dengan map kuning tergeletak dimejanya. Kira bilang itu adalah proposal tentang acara amal yang diadakan oleh para istri CEO. Ichigo merasa tidak perlu menanyakan lebih jauh pada asistennya itu. Tanpa membacanya, Ichigo langsung saja menandatangani dokumen astaga..

Ichigo menepuk keningnya pelan. ''Jadi, itu adalah proposal milikmu Rukia?''

''Tentu saja. Dan dikertas itu juga terbubuhi dengan tanda tanganku. Apa kau tidak membacanya, Ichi?''

Ichigo menggeleng pelan. Jujur saja Ia benar-benar tidak tahu soal proposal itu. Seketika raut kekecewaan yang dalam terlihat jelas diwajah ayah muda itu. Oh astaga, Ichigo terlihat seperti akan ditinggalkan istrinya selama 10 tahun saja. Dan Rukia jarang sekali melihat hal ini.

''Tenang saja. Kan hanya 3 hari. Aku bukan pergi untuk bertahun-tahun kan?'' kekeh Rukia pada suami jeruknya ini.

''Tapi tetap saja. Jika aku tahu, maka tidak akan kuberikan tanda tanganku.''

Ichigo menggerutu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

''Tidak bisa begitu kan. Ini adalah acara amal. Aku akan memberikan apa yang kau inginkan saat aku telah kembali dari Korea nanti.''

Mendengar kata-kata itu, mata Ichigo berbinar-binar bagaikan melihat harta emas selama penantian panjangnya. Kesempatan untuk Ichigo meminta lebih nanti.

''Tetapi...''

Oh great. Kata ''tetapi'' bukankah itu berarti sebuah pengecualian.

''Jika kau mau mengasuh Raiko selama 3 hari itu. Bagaimana?'' Rukia tersenyum manis pada suaminya.

Mulut Ichigo kembali menganga lebar sekarang. Oh god, Menjaga Raiko?

''Kenapa aku? Bukankah ada baby sitter dan para maid yang akan selalu menjaganya?'' Ungkap Ichigo masih tidak percaya.

Rukia menggeleng pelan. '' Kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat protektif dalam merawat Raiko. Aku akan mengasuh Raiko seorang diri meskipun itu tidak mudah. Nah, saat aku pergi kau harus mengasuhnya. Itupun jika kau mau. Jika tidak juga tidak apa-apa. Tapi...''

''Tapi?''

''Maka katakan selamat tinggal untuk hadiahmu dan tidur bersamaku selama 1 bulan.'' Ucap Rukia dengan entengnya sambil tersenyum manis.

'glek'

Oh Kami-samaaaa... Bagi Ichigo, Senyuman istrinya saat ini adalah senyuman yang manis tapi mengandung arti yang mistis. Rukia selalu seperti itu saat dirinya mengancam Ichigo. Ini Rukia pelajari ketika Ia berkenalan dengan istri dari Jushirou Ukitake, Unohana Ukitake saat pesta relasi tahun lalu. Astaga... Ichigo pernah menentang permintaan Rukia dan mendapat ancaman seperti ini. Hasilnya... say hello to lonely. Rukia dengan tega membiarkannya tidur dikamar tamu seorang diri selama seminggu. Jika merengek pada Rukia untuk memohon ampun pun bukanlah perkara mudah. Bayangkan saja, Ichigo harus rela berpetualang dihalaman rumahnya demi menanam bunga anggrek bulan sebanyak 2 hektar. Dan itu Ichigo lakukan seorang diri tanpa bantuan 5 tukang kebunnya atau 20 maidnya. The best Ichigo harus mengalami mimpi buruk lagi, lebih baik Ia menyerah saja.

Dengan setengah hati, Ichigo mengangguk-anggukan kepala setuju. Pasrah sekali sepertinya.

''Oh bagus jika kau mau.'' Lonjak Rukia senang. ''Aku sudah membuatkan hal-hal apa saja yang harus kau lakukan untuk mengasuh Raiko. Sebentar ya.''

Dengan langkah riangnya, Rukia segera keluar dari kamar putranya menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil kertas yang ada di kamarnya. Sedangkan Ichigo? Dengan indahnya, Ia terduduk merengek-rengek di lantai.

''Kenapa harus akuuuu...''

**.**

**.**

**#Rin_Rai Kurochiki#**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, Kurosaki Rukia akan berangkat ke Korea untuk sebuah acara. Seluruh bawaannya pun sudah diletakkan ke dalam mobil oleh para maidnya. Ia akan berangkat ke bandara 10 menit lagi. Tampak saat ini Rukia tengah merapikan baju yang Ia kenakan. Raiko, bayi mungilnya terlihat begitu asyik memainkan mainannya diranjang. Sedangkan Ichigo, Ia sedang mandi.

''Yosh.. sudah selesai. Ayo sayang kita turun kebawah.''

Rukia menggendong putranya dan akan turun kebawah untuk memberikan sebuah pengumuman kepada 20 maidnya. Tapi sebelumnya Ia mengatakan pada Ichigo dulu.

''Ichi, aku akan turun kebawah. Kau cepat ya?'' Rukia berteriak dari luar kamar mandi.

''Baiklah'' Ichigo menyahunyat dari dalam kamar mandi.

Rukia segera keluar kamarnya didampingi oleh pelayan pribadinya, Homura dan baby sitter yang sudah menanti di depan kamarnya. Begitu Rukia telah sampai dibawah, para maid segera membungkuk homat menyambutnya.

''Ohayou Gozaimasu, Rukia-sama.'' Semua maid mengucapkannya serempak.

''Ohayou, minna. Aku ada pengumuman untuk kalian.''

Semua maid saling menatap bingung satu sama lain. Ini bukan hal yang biasa majikan mereka lakukan jika memang tidak mendesak. Rukia melanjutkan perkataannya.

''Aku akan pergi ke Korea selama 3 hari untuk sebuah acara. Dan aku meninggalkan Raiko bersama dengan ayahnya. Selama Raiko dengan ayahnya, aku ingin jangan ada satupun yang membantu Ichigo untuk mengasuh putranya. Kecuali jika Ichigo membutuhkan perlengkapan Raiko, kalian boleh membantuya. Kalian paham.'' Ucap Rukia panjang lebar.

Semua maid menunduk hormat menjawab majikan mereka.

''Kami mengerti, Rukia-sama.''

Rukia tersenyum simpul. ''Ara, terima kasih sebelumnya.''

Beralih ke Kurosaki Ichigo. Dengan telanjang dada dan celana panjang yang Ia kenakan sehabis mandi, Ichigo terlihat sibuk berbicara lewat ponsel dengan seseorang sambil mencari baju yang tepat.

''Iya babon. Aku tidak diperbolehkan ke kantor sekarang.''

'_Lalu, bagaimana dengan rapat kali ini. Apa kau berniat agar aku yang memimpin?'_

''Tentu saja.''

'_Hah.. lagi pula kenapa istrimu memiliki ide gila itu.'_

''Jangan tanyakan padaku. Sudah lakukan saja tugasmu. Jika ada apa-apa kau boleh hubungi aku.''

'_Ya.. ya.. ya.. baiklah. Tapi ingat, ini ada bayaran mahalnya. Kau paham kan, jeruk.'_

''Aku tahu. Akan kukirimkan beberapa wanita cantik di apartementmu.'' Ujar Ichigo santai sambil memakai bajunya.

'_KAU GILA YA!'_ Ichigo menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Suara Renji benar-benar mampu membuat telinganya berdengung.

' _Kau mau membunuhku, hah. Tatsuki bisa tahu nanti.'_ Lanjut Renji memaki sahabat karibnya itu.

''Lalu kau mau apa?''

' _Berikan saja aku tiket pertandingan sepak bola ke Spanyol. Aku akan lebih menghargainya.'_

''Oke.. oke... baiklah. Sudah. Aku akan mengantar Rukia dulu.''

'_Ya sudah sana.'_

Ichigo menutup sambungan teleponnya. Setelah beres dengan penampilannya, Ichigo segera turun ke bawah untuk mengantar istrinya. Mulutnya terus menggerutu tak jelas sekarang.

''Kenapa juga harus aku yang menjaga Raiko. Oh shit.''

Adakalanya orang yang sudah terlampau pusing atau stress akan menggerutu sepanjang hari. Memusingkan masalah itu hingga keakar-akarnya. Ya... but it's life.

.

.

.

Kita kembali ke Rukia. Terlihat Ia masih memberi pengarahan pada kepala pelayan laki-laki, kepala pelayan perempuan, dan baby sitternya.

''Homura, Shizuku, dan Sayaka-san, pengumuman tadi berlaku juga untuk kalian. Aku akan memantau Ichigo dengan kamera cctv yang sudah kusambungkan dengan internet. Jadi, aku bisa tahu apa yang dilakukan Ichigo. Kalian juga harus memantau mereka. Paham kan?''

''Kami mengerti, Rukia-sama.'' Ucap mereka seraya membungkukan badan.

''Aku percayakan pada kalian.''

''Kenapa kalian ada disini semua?''

Ichigo muncul dari lantai atas mengagetkan semuanya. Melihat kedatangan Ichigo, para maid segera membungkuk hormat seraya menyapa tuan besar mereka. Rukia menggeleng pelan.

''Tidak ada. Ayo, aku sudah hampir terlambat.''

''Baik, baik.''

Rukia berjalan ke pintu utama didampingi Ichigo, kepala pelayan laki-laki dan perempuan, serta Raiko yang ada digendongannya.

Disinilah mereka berada, di depan pintu utama mengantar Rukia yang akan pergi ke negara tetangga. Dengan para maid laki-laki yang berjejer rapi di kanan-kirinya, Rukia mencoba untuk berpamitan pada bayi mungilnya.

''Nah sayang, ibu pergi dulu ya. Baik-baik dengan ayah dan jangan nakal. Ibu mencintaimu.''

Rukia mengecup kening dan pipi chubby putranya. Terlihat jika Raiko ingin menangis. Mungkin Ia tahu jika Rukia akan pergi. Dengan segera baby sitter membawa Raiko kedalam agar bayi ini tidak menangis. Oh sekarang giliran Rukia yang ingin menangis. Ia pasti akan rindu dengan bayi kecilnya.

Rukia beralih menatap suaminya yang terlihat akan merasa kesepian sekali. Tentunya kalian tahu kesepian karena apa bukan? Di rabanya dada bidang suaminya itu.

''Ingat dengan apa yang aku katakan kemarin kan, Ichi?''

Ichigo mendesah pelan. Tentu saja dia ingat. Sebuah ancaman yang mengerikan.

''Iya aku ingat sayang. Tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan menjaga Raiko dengan baik.''

Rukia tersenyum bahagia mendengar penuturan suaminya. Dipeluknya Ichigo dengan erat.

''Bagus. Aku akan saangat merindukanmu.'' Ungkap Rukia jujur. Ichigo membalas pelukan istrinya seraya mengecup leher putih Rukia.

''Aku juga.''

Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya. Rukia menatap intens mata hazel suaminya. Perlahan tapi pasti Rukia mendekatkan wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit. Ichigo tentu saja tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Rukia dan pastinya Ia tidak akan menolaknya. Dengan gesitnya Ichigo berhasil menyentuh bibir sensual istrinya. Kecupan-kecupan lembut terus Ichigo lakukan demi memuaskan istri dan tentu saja batinnya yang harus rela berpuasa selama 3 hari.

Ichigo terlihat tersenyum menyeringai ketika istrinya begitu menikmati apa yang Ia lakukan. Bahkan sekarang tangan Rukia ikut menyisir lembut rambut orange miliknya. Yang lebih membuat ini menjadi ''wah'' adalah lebih dari 20 maid menyaksikan hal ini dengan gratis. Homura dan Shizuku terlihat memblushing malu melihat Tuan dan Nyonya mereka tengah melakukan adegan ini. Oh astaga Ichigo... betapa pintarnya dirimu membuat lebih dari 20 orang tidak bisa tidur karena hal ini.

**.**

**.**

**#Rin_Rai Kurochiki#**

**.**

**.**

Dan disinilah Kurosaki Ichigo, tugas pertama yangharus Ia emban adalah memandikan putranya. Bagi seorang business man seperti Ichigo, memandikan seorang bayi merupakan hal yang sulit dilakukan. Ini diibaratkan berperang demi mendapatkan tender milyaran dolar di negeri antah berantah.

Ichigo terpaku menatap bak mandi di kamar mandi anaknya. Kamar mandi setara rumah flat ini dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam perlengkapan mandi yang -bisa dibilang- cukup banyak bagi bayi berumur 9 bulan ini. Belum lagi dengan segala macam mainan yang beragam bentuk terjejer rapi di rak sudut kamar mandi.

Ichigo menoleh kepada anaknya.

''Apa ini semua milikmu, Raiko?''

Seakan mengerti dengan perkataan ayahnya, Raiko tertawa dan mencondongkan badannya kedepan. Mengajak ayahnya untuk segera mandi dan menyegarkan terkekeh pelan.

''Baik, baik. Ayo kita mandi.''

Hal yang pertama Kurosaki Ichigo lakukan adalah menyiram pelan rambut orange putranya. Dengan asal Ichigo menyiram rambut putranya. Terlihat sekali bayi itu mengucek matanya karena perih. Rengekan kecil terus keluar dari mulutnya.

''Hiks.. hiks...''

''Oh kenapa sayang? Apa perih?''

Ichigo mengusap pelan mata putranya. Oh lihat sekarang, matanya berubah merah karena perbuatan Ichigo tadi.

''Astaga Ichigo. Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali. Lihat matanya jadi merah.''

Putra kecilnya masih setia mengusap kedua matanya. Membuat dirinya merasa bersalah sekarang.''Maafkan ayah ya.'' Ichigo menggumam seraya mengusap rambut orange putranya..

Setelah selesai memberi shampo dan menyabuni tubuh putranya, dengan perlahan Ia membilas semuanya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Ia tidak ingin membuat kesalahan lagi.

''Oke selesai. Sekarang waktunya berendam.''

Ichigo menggendong putranya menuju bath tub yang ada disebelahnya. Air di bath tub sengaja Ichigo buat meluber agar putranya merasa senang. Begitu tubuh Raiko dimasukan, tawa riang bayi 9 bulan itu memenuhi kamar mandi.

''Kau suka? Apa sangat menyenangkan, hem?''

Ichigo tersenyum senang melihat tingkah lucu putra semata wayangnya itu. Layaknya bayi yang sangat menyukai air, Raiko juga begitu. Tawa lucu terus terlontar dari mulut mungilnya. Melihat ini, siapa orang yang tidak akan tersenyum. Namun, senyum Ichigo berubah saat dengan jahilnya tangan kecil itu memukul-mukul air.

''Hey Raiko, ayah basah. Hey.''

Bayi mungil itu masih terus memukul-mukul air itu dengan gerakan lincahnya. Baju Ichigo basah karena ulah putranya.

''Hah... celana dan baju ayah basah kan. Tapi tunggu... sepertinya ada sesuatu di kantong celanaku.''

Ichigo berdiri dan merogoh sakunya. Matanya membelalak lebar ketika dilihatnya cek sejumlah 10 juta pemberian dari Renji karena kalah bertaruh, basah karena ulah putranya.

''Cek ku! Astaga cek ku pemberian dari babon, sekarang basah. Padahal aku kan sudah susah payah bertaruh dengannya.''Rengek Ichigo menatap miris ceknya.

Mungkin bagi seorang Kurosaki Ichigo uang 10 juta bukanlah uang yang banyak. Terlalu mudah untuknya mendapat uang 10 juta. Yang menjadikan ini berharga adalah perjuangannya bertaruh memenangkan lomba minum alkohollah yang menjadikannya sulit dan berharga. Saat itu, Ichigo harus dengan rela tidur sendiri selama 3 minggu tanpa pelukan istrinya. Ia terlihat mengenaskan pada saat itu.

''Rukia, lihatlah apa yang sudah dilakukan putramu. Oh astaga, cek ku yang berharga.''

See? Kelebaian inilah yang tercipta jika Ichigo kehilangan barang kesayangannya. Ichigo akan terus menatap miris ceknya yang menurutnya berharga itu. Sedangkan Raiko, Ia malah terlihat masih asyik bermain air. Memang dasar bayi.

''Hatchii!''

''Ada apa, Rukia-chan?''

Ujar sahabat Rukia, Rangiku Ichimaru saat pesawat mereka telah take off menuju Seoul.

''Seperti ada yang membicarakanku.''

''Mungkin suamimu. Ya aku akui untuk menjaga seorang bayi itu tidak mudah. Gin saja mempelajarinya dengan mengikuti kursus mengasuh bayi. Dan sekarang, dia sudah pintar mengasuh putranya.'' Rangiku tersenyum simpul menatap Rukia.

''Hah... kau sangat beruntung. Ichigo tidak mau saat kuminta untuk mengikuti kursus seperti itu. Dia mengatakan bahwa tugas mengasuh bayi adalah untuk baby sitter. Hahhh.''

Rukia menghela nafas menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya ini. Mencoba memberi support pada Rukia.

''Tenanglah. Aku yakin suamimu akan jauh lebih hebat mengasuh putramu. Percayalah.''

''Semoga saja. Aku khawatir pada Raiko.''

Oekkkk... oekkkk...

''Oh Raiko. Ayah mohon diam mohon.''

Ichigo mencoba menenangkan putranya yang menangis tidak karuan setelah dirinya selesai memakaikan baju untuk putranya. Putranya bisa menangis hebat juga karena ulah Ichigo. Ia begitu lambat dan kurang cekatan dalam mengurus putranya. Bayangkan saja, memakaikan baju untuk putranya saja membutuhkan waktu kurang dari setengah jam. Belum lagi Ichigo selalu salah dalam memasangkan popok bayi pada putranya. Salahkan Ichigo yang memiliki pengetahuan yang kurang untuk mengasuh putranya.

Oekkk.. oekkkk...

''Bagaimana ini?''

Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya. Astaga... situasi bertambah sulit sekarang. Ichigo memandang sekeliling demi mencari mainan apa yang dapat membuat putranya berhenti menangis. Matanya tertuju pada kereta Thomas kesukaan putranya. Ichigo segera meraih mainan berbentuk kereta itu.

''Hey coba lihat ayah punya apa? Ini mainan kesukaanmu. Kereta Thomas.''

Ichigo terus berusaha mendiamkan anaknya. Usahanya sia-sia. Tangisan Raiko semakin meledak sekarang.

Tok.. tok...

'Astaga.. apalagi sekarang.' Batin Ichigo geram.

''Masuk.''

''Maaf Kurosaki-sama. Apa anda butuh bantuan?''

Homura, kepala pelayan wanita sekaligus orang kepercayaan Rukia mencoba menawarkan bantuan pada tuan besarnya ini.

''Bagaimana caranya agar Raiko bisa diam, Homura?'' Ichigo terlihat stress sekarang.

''Bukankah sekarang jadwal Raiko-sama untuk meminum susu, Kurosaki-sama?''

Susu? Ichigo membaca kertas yang ada disamping ranjang putranya.

**Berikan dia susu setelah selesai mandi. Ia sangat mudah kelaparan.**

Ichigo menepuk keningnya pelan. Kenapa Ia bisa begitu bodoh sih? Bayi akan mudah kelaparan setelah dimandikan bukan.

''Bisakah kau buatkan susu untuknya?''

Homura tersenyum simpul. ''Tenang saja, Kurosaki-sama. Sayaka-san sudah menyiapkan susu untuk putra anda.''

Hembusan nafas lega keluar dari mulut Kurosaki sulung ini. Oh Thanks God. Ichigo tidak perlu membuatkan susu untuk putranya. Mukjizat sekali.

Sayaka-san –baby sitter Raiko- memberikan botol susu pada Ichigo.

Oek.. oek...

''Oke.. oke jagoan. Ayah tahu kau lapar. Ini ayah punya susu untukmu.''

Ichigo segera memberikan susu itu pada bayi kecilnya yang terus menerus menangis tidak karuan. Bingo. Tangisannya berhenti. Ternyata memang benar Ia kelaparan. Putranya kelihatan lahap sekali menyedot susu itu.

''Kami permisi Kurosaki-sama.''

''Baiklah. Terima kasih.''

Ichigo masih memegang botol susu putranya. Sepertinya Raiko terlihat mengantuk.

''Tidurlah sayang. Ayah tahu kau ingin tidur, tidurlah.''

Mata indigo putranya perlahan-lahan mengatup. Ichigo ikut membantu dengan membelai lembut rambut orange putranya. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Raiko tertidur juga.

''Yosh. Bagus. Dia sudah tidur. Itu berarti, aku juga bisa istirahat.'' Ichigo berbicara dengan nada lirih.

Oh baginya ini adalah saat-saat menyenangkan dimana dia bisa bersantai sambil membaca koran. Diam, perlahan-lahan Ichigoberjalan dengan berjinjit agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi yang bisa membuat bayinya bangun.

Kringgggg.. kringggggg... Kringggggg...

Dalam hitungan 1,2,3 dan...

Oek... oek...

Oh bagus. Suara tangisan yang membahana, keluar dari mulut kecil putranya. Siapa lagi yang menelepon disaat putranya tengah tertidur. Sekarang lihat, bayinya tengah menangis keras karena tidurnya terganggu.

''Akan kubunuh orang yang sudah berani mengganggu tidur putraku.'' Geram Ichigo bersungut-sungut meraih ponselnya.

''Ada apa? Beraninya kau mengganggu tidur siang putraku.''

'_Hey tenang jeruk. Oh astaga kencang sekali suara tangisan putramu.'_

''Ini semua karena dirimu, babon. Ada apa kau meneleponku?''

'_Ada dokumen soal tender kemarin yang harus kau tanda tangani. Jika kau tidak menanda tangani tender itu sekarang, maka dipastikan akan diambil alih oleh perusahaan sainganmu.'_

Ichigo menepuk keningnya. Kenapa disaat ini justru ada hal yang penting sih?

''Oke. Aku akan datang 15 menit lagi. Siapkan dokumennya.''

'_Baik, Jeruk.'_

Oh tidak, tangisan Raiko semakin menggila sekarang. Jeritannya semakin keras. Ichigo harus segera bertindak sekarang.

''Oh maaf sudah menelantarkanmu jagoan. Oke.. oke.. diam ya.''

Tangisannya mulai mereda ketika Ichigo menggendong dan membelai lembut kepalanya. Sepertinya Ichigo berbakat untuk ini. Tapi tunggu, ada hal yang harus Ia pikirkan kan. Ia harus segera ke kantor. Tapi, apa dia harus membawa Raiko juga?

''Jika aku tidak mengajaknya, Rukia pasti akan marah dan aku pasti akan dihukum.''

Ichigo beralih menatap putranya yang terlihat sudah tenang digendongannya. Sepertinya Ia tidak tega juga meninggalkan putranya sendiri di rumah.

''Baiklah. Aku akan mengajaknya. Sekali-sekali asyik juga mengajaknya untuk ke kantor.''

Oh mungkin Ichigo butuh persiapan juga untuk keperluan putranya. Bukankah bayi memerlukan banyak perlengkapan? Itu pasti.

''Homura.''

''Iya tuan.''

''Tolong kau siapkan perlengkapan Raiko. Aku akan mengajaknya ke kantor.''

''Baik Kurosaki-sama.''

Oh yeah. Ichigo benar-benaar cerdik. Selain dia bisa mengajak putranya bersenang-senang, Ia juga bisa menghindari hukuman dari istri tercintanya. Yak, itu benar.

**.**

**.**

**#Rin_Rai Kurochiki#**

**.**

**.**

''Oh astaga. Coba lihat. Bukankah itu Kurosaki-sama.''

''Kau benar. Wah... tampan sekali bayinya. Sama seperti ayahnya.''

''Kau benar. Rambutnya pun sama. Astaga... dia pasti akan menjadi pria idola nantinya.''

Itulah sepenggal percakapan yang terlontar dari karyawan perusahaan Kurosaki Coorporation. Melihat Ichigo yang masuk ke lobby yang tengah menggendong bayi dan membawa tas berisi perlengkapan bayinya, Membuat semua orang memandangnya tidak percaya sekaligus kagum. Kagum karena ketampanan bayi kecil ini tentunya.

''Hey kau membawa Raiko juga?''

Ichigo mendecih sebal. Renji memang senang sekali menjahili sahabatnya ini.

''Tentu saja, babon. Kau mau melihatku harus menjalani hukuman yang Rukia berikan, hah.'' Gerutu Ichigo.

Renji terkekeh geli. '' Oh aku tahu apa yang kau maksud. Menanam bunga sebanyak 2 hektar itu memang tidak gampang. Iya kan?''

''Berbicara lagi maka akan kupenggal lehermu.''

''Santai saja kawan. Oke baiklah, ayo kita keruanganmu, Presdir.''

''Cih. Tidak usah seperti itu. Aku merinding mendengarnya.''

Dengan langkah santai mereka menuju lift yang terletak diujung lobby. Tapi sebelumnya.

''Bawa tas ini. Setidaknya kau harus membantuku.''

''Baik-baik. Dasar cerewet.''

Ya... yang harus menderita bukan hanya Ichigo juga kan. Ia juga harus ikut menyeret Renji.

Rukia sudah tiba di Seoul 10 menit yang lalu. Setibanya di bandara, Ia menghubungi kediamannya. Ingin memastikan bagaimana keadaan putra kecilnya.

'Kediaman Kurosaki, ada yang bisa saya bantu?'

''Ah Shizuku, ini aku Rukia. Bagaimana keadaan putraku?''

'Semuanya baik-baik saja, Rukia-sama. Putra anda baik-baik saja.'

''Oh syukurlah. Sedang apa Ichigo dan putranya sekarang?''

'Kurosaki-sama mengajak Raiko-sama pergi ke kantor. Tadi sepertinya ada yang menghubungi beliau.'

''Ke kantor? Sejak pukul berapa itu?''

'Sekitar 15 menit yang lalu, Rukia-sama.'

''Oh baiklah kalau begitu. Tetap awasi mereka. Kau mengerti kan, Shizuku?''

'Saya mengerti, Rukia-sama.'

''Terima kasih.''

Rukia menutup sambungan teleponnya. Diam-diam Ia tersenyum kagum mendengar perkataan Shizuku tadi. Suaminya mau mengajak putranya saat Ia harus ke kantor adalah sebuah tanggung jawab yang besar sebagai seorang ayah.

'_Kau hebat, sayang.'_ Batin Rukia kagum.

Tidak salah juga meninggalkan putranya dengan ayahnya.

**.**

**.**

**#Rin_Rai Kurochiki#**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo Kurosaki masih berkutat dengan dokumen yang harus Ia tanda tangani. Inipun juga Ia lakukan sambil memangku bayi kecilnya yang tengah asyik memainkan kereta thomas kesukaannya. Sesekali bayi kecil ini akan merengek pelan jika kebosanan akan melandanya. Tapi itu bisa Ichigo atasi dengan sedikit bergurau pada putra kecilnya.

''Selesai. Lihat Raiko, pekerjaan ayah sudah selesai. Sekarang saatnya kita pulang.''

Ichigo menggendong putra kecilnya yang tengah memandanginya. Ichigo bersiap untuk pulang ke kediamannya. Namun tiba-tiba pintu ruangannya di dobrak oleh seseorang.

''I.. Ichigo. Gawat !''

Renji masuk ke ruangan Ichigo dengan wajah paniknya. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan pria berambut merah ini?

''Kenapa wajahmu panik begitu?''

''K.. kyoraku-san datang untuk menemuimu.''

''A-apa? K-kau gila. Bukankah tidak ada jadwal untuk bertemu dengannya hari ini?'' Ichigo memandang Renji horror.

''Aku juga tidak tahu. Pokoknya temui dia di ruang rapat sekarang. Aku akan menjaga Raiko disini.''

''Dasar Renji bodoh.''

Ichigo segera memberikan Raiko pada Renji dan menemui salah satu relasinya. Oh tampak bayi kecil itu akan menangis ketika ayahnya meninggalkan dirinya bersama pamannya. Melihat keponakannya yang ingin menangis, Renji yang sekarang malah kelihatan panik.

''Ke.. kenapa Raiko? Apa... ada yang salah dengan paman?''

Seketika tangisan bayi berusia 9 bulan itu menggema dimana-mana. Ini dikarenakan ketakutan bayi mungil itu saat melihat wajah paman Renjinya. Salahkan Renji yang menggunakan tato dimana-mana.

''Hey... aduh bagaimana ini. KIRA.. KIRA!''

Izuru Kira, asisten Ichigo yang mendengar teriakan sahabatnya itu langsung menghampiri Renji.

''Kenapa berisik sekali. Ada apa Abarai?'' Kira menggerutu pada Renji.

''Kau tahu bagaimana caranya mendiamkan tangisan bayi?'' Ujar Renji masih berusaha mendiamkan tangisan keponakannya yang semakin keras ini.

''Astaga. Aku tidak tahu.'' Kira ikut panik sekarang.

''Oh Kuso.''

Dengan usaha yang sangat amat keras, dua laki-laki berbeda rambut itu mencoba menenangkan tangisan bayi berambut orange itu. Segala cara mereka lakukan demi diamnya anak Kurosaki Ichigo ini. Jika Ichigo tahu, maka tamatlah mereka.

Oekkkk... oekkkkk...

''Astaga ! kenapa berisik sekali? Tangisannya sampai ke ujung koridor.'' Tatsuki, sekertaris Ichigo sekaligus kekasih Renji menghampiri mereka.

''Kau tahu cara menenangkan bayi ini, Tatsuki?''

''Dasar bodoh. Begitu saja tidak bisa. Kemarikan dia.''

Renji segera memberikan Raiko pada Tatsuki. Dengan gerakan menimang-nimang, Tatsuki mencoba mendiamkan tangisan bayi kecil itu.

''Diam ya anak manis. Bibi disini. Diam ya. Uhhh... anak manis.''

Dengan mudahnya tangisan bayi kecil itu mulai mereda sekarang. Digantikan oleh isakan kecil.

''Lihat. Ini mudah kan. Kalian memang bodoh.'' Tatsuki menggerutu sembari menatap Kira dan Renji ketus. Bagaimana tidak jengkel, mendiamkan bayi satu saja sudah seperti mendiamkan bayi 1 panti asuhan.

''Kau kan perempuan. Jadi wajar saja jika bisa. Dasar.'' Kira membela dirinya dan juga sahabat merahnya itu. Maklum saja mereka kan laki-laki. Merekapun juga belum memiliki bayi kan.

''Sudahlah. Sekarang cepat kalian kembali ke pekerjaan kalian. Aku yang akan menjaganya.''

''Baik, baik. Kami akan pergi. Ayo kita pergi Renji.''

Kira mengajak Renji untuk kembali ke pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Namun sebelumnya Renji mengecup pipi Tatsuki pelan.

''Kau sudah pantas menjadi ibu dari anak-anak kita kelak, Tatsuki-chan.''

'buagh'

''Auw. Kau kasar sekali.''

''Ta-tawake! Sana kembali.''

''Baiklah. Dasar pelit.''

Renji akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu dan kembali ke pekerjaannya. Sementara Tatsuki menjaga keponakan kecilnya itu.

.

.

.

''Hufft.. selesai juga akhirnya urusan ku dengan Kyoraku-san. Sebaiknya aku bergegas melihat Raiko. Jangan sampai Renji menganiaya putraku.'' Ucap Ichigo sekenanya.

Bayangan aneh itulah yang menghinggapi kepala Ichigo sekarang. Ia selalu beranggapan kalau putranya ditinggalkan bersama Renji, maka bisa dipastikan tangisan yang begitu membahana akan tercipta. Jika melihat wajah Renji, bayi mana yang tidak akan takut. Tatto yang bertebaran dimana-mana akan menambah kesan kengerian untuk putranya.

Ichigo sekarang sudah ada di depan pintu ruangannya. Tapi tunggu. Kenapa ruangannya sepi?

''Apa... terjadi sesuatu pada Raiko? Jangan, jangan...''

Pikiran Ichigo kalut sekarang ini. Jadi dengan terburu-buru, Ichigo membuka pintu ruangannya.

''RAIKO.''

''Ssstttt... jangan berisik!'' Omel Tatsuki lirih.

Ichigo segera membekaap mulutnya. Raiko sedikit gusar di sofa ketika mendengar suara kegaduhan yang dibuat ayahna sendiri. Dengan sigap, Tatsuki segera kembali membuat bayi itu tertidur kembali. Salahkan mulut Ichigo dan kepanikannya yang tidak terbukti benar. Begitu Raiko kembali pulas tertidur, Tatsuki berdiri dan menghampiri Ichigo.

''Apa Kyoraku-san sudah pulang?''

''Ya. Sepertinya proyek yang kita rencanakan dengannya akan segera terwujud.'' Ungkap Ichigo senang.

''Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu.''

''Ah ya. Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang di restoran dekat sini. Aku akan mentraktir.''

''Baiklah. Aku akan mengajak Renji dan Kira.''

Ichigo mengangguk setuju menanggapi usulan sahabatnya itu. Sekali-kali kan Ia ingin mentraktir para sahabatnya. Apalagi ini adalah hari yang membanggakan untuknya. Mungkin berkah si kecil juga.

**.**

**.**

**#RinRai_Kurochiki#**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo dan yang lainnya sekarang ini sudah sampai di sebuah restauran Italia. Restauran yang konon sudah dibuka hingga generasi ke 5 ini masih berdiri kokoh dan megah. Ini juga salah satu tempat dimana Ichigo melamar istri tercintanya, Rukia.

''Selamat datang, Kurosaki-sama. Mari siilahkan ikuti saya.''

''Terima kasih, Hanatarou.''

Ichigo dengan mendorong kereta bayi mengikuti pelayan yang bernama Hanatarou itu dengan diikuti oleh sahabat-sahabatnya. Raiko masih setia tertidur pulas di kereta bayi. Sekarang mereka telah duduk dimeja yang sudah Ichigo pesan. Hanatarou memberikan buku menu pada mereka.

''Aku pesan _Abacchio al forno. _Kau, Tatsuki?''

''Sama denganmu, Renji.''

''Aku_ Risotto _dan kau Kira?''

''Aku _Tortellini.''_

''Baik. Harap tunggu pesanan anda.''

Hanatarou membungkukan badannya dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Agar tidak bosan, Renji mulai membuka topik pembicaraan.

''Aku sudah yakin jika proyek kali ini akan berjalan lancar. Benarkan?''

''Kau benar. Aku tidak menyanga jika Kyoraku-san, orang yang terkenal sulit itu bisa langsung menyetujui proyek ini.'' Kira menanggapi perkataan Renji.

''Tapi kita masih harus tetap meyakinkannya kalau kita akan melakukannya yang terbaik. Benrkan, Ichigo?''

''Benar. Em sebentar, aku ingin menelepon istriku dulu. Aku titip Raiko sebentar.''

''Baiklah.''

Ichigo beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi ke balkon yang berada disusdt kafe itu. Sementara Renji da yang lainnya menjaga Raiko yang masih tertidur lelap. Angin musim semi berhembus dengan lembut, membuat Ichigo memejamkan matanya sejenak demi menikmati udara yang berhembus di siang hari ini.

''Ah iya, bukankah aku harus menghubungi Rukia. Dasar bodoh.''

Segera diraihnya handpone flip hitamnya. Ia sudah tidak sabar mengetahui reaksi apa yang akan ditunjukan istrinya nanti.

'_Ichi.'_

''Hai sayang. Bagaimana kabarmu disana?''

'_Em baik. Kau sendiri? Kau makan dengan teratur kan?'_

''Tentu saja, sayang. Aku ada kabar baik untukmu.''

'_Apa itu?'_

''Proyek besarku dengan Kyoraku-san berjalan dengan lancar. Mulai besok proyek itu akan dimulai.''

'_Benarkah itu?'_

''Ya. Kau senang?''

'_Tentu saja, sayang. Oh aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu dan memberikan sebuah pelukan.'_

''Hanya pelukan? Aku ingin yang lebih.''

'_Iya aku tahu. Jika nanti aku sudah pulang, aku akan memberikannya. Oh ya, dimana Raiko? Aku rindu padanya.'_

''Dia sedang tidur. Sepertinya dia juga merindukanmu.''

'_Benarkah? Oh aku merindukan putraku.'_

''Lebih tepatnya putra kita berdua. Aku merindukanmu. Cepatlah pulang.''

'_Bukankah kurang 2 hari lagi? Aku juga merindukanmu, Ichi.'_

''Baiklah. Akan kututup. Jaga kesehatanmu, Rukia.''

'_Kau juga,Ichi. Aku mencintaimu.'_

''Aku juga mencintaimu, sayang''

Ichigo tersenyum senang setelah mendengar suara indah dari istrinya. Rindunya yang besar telah terobati sekarang.

''Hanya mendengar suaramu saja aku sudah senang. Apalagi jika bertemu. Hahhh.. aku merindukanmu, Rukia.''

Mungkin inilah yang disebut sebagai malarindu. Rindu yang benar-benar tak tertahankan, walaupun baru beberapa menit tidak bertemu, tapi rindu yang berat sudah melanda. Berlebihan memang. Tapi inilah adanya. Mungkin kalian juga pernah merasakannya. Benarkan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo kembali ke mejanya berada. Dilihatnya Tatsuki yang tengah menggendong putranya.

''Sudah bangun kau rupanya, jagoan.''

''Saat kau menelepon tadi, dia terbangun dan menangis sebentar.''

''Benarkah? Kenapa kau menangis hem?''

Ichigo menggendong putranya dan memeluknya pelan. Romantis sekali ayah dan anak ini. Tapi lihat saja, Raiko begitu menikmati pelukan Tou-sannya ini.

''Permisi. Ini pesanan anda.'' Seorang pelayan meletakkan beberapa makanan yang tadi telah dipesan oleh mereka.

''Terima kasih, Hanatarou.''

''Selamat menikmati makanannya, Kurosaki-sama.''

Ichigo tersenyum menanggapi pelayan tadi. Kemudian, ia kembali duduk di kursinya sembari masih menggendong putranya.

''kalian makan saja dulu. Aku masih menggendong Raiko.''

''Baiklah.''

Selama Raiko belum merasa nyaman setelah bangun tidur, maka inilah yang harus Ichigo lakukan. Menggendong putranya sampai benar-brnar merasa nyaman. Selamat berjuang untukmu Kurosaki-sama.

.

.

**#RinRai_Kurochiki#**

**.**

**.**

Malam menjelang. Dirumah megah milik Kurosaki Ichigo, tampak begitu tenang dan damai. Terang saja begitu, karena Kurosaki junior saat ini tengah tertidur lelap di kamarnya. Ichigo pun juga terlihat begitu tenang dan lelap menyelami mimpi indahnya. Jika dilihat, wajah Kurosaki sulung ini terlihat begitu tampan dan mempesona. Fansgirl akan mengatakan jika wajah ini seperti pangeran yang menunggu putri impiannya datang dan mencium dirinya. Oh.. tentu saja itu yang hanya bisa melakukan itu hanyalah sang istri tercinta, Kurosaki Rukia. Kasihan sekali bagi Ichigo FC yang ingin mendapatkan kesempatan mencium sang pangeran harus pupus karena hal itu.

''Oekkkk.. Oekkkk...''

Ohhh.. sepertinya acara tidur sang pangeran harus gagal karena junior kecilnya menangis kencang karena tidurnya terganggu. Ichigo yang kebetulan berada disamping putra kecilnya, terbangun dan mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

''Ada apa, jagoan? Kau haus?''

Dengan langkah gontai, Ichigo mengambil botol susu yang berada disamping ranjangnya. Tangisan pun terdiam, ketika Ichigo memberikan botol susu itu pada putranya. Terlihat sekali jika putranya ini memang kelaparan. Terbukti susu yang tadinya penuh, sekarang tersisa kurang dari setengahnya. Memang luar biasa. Putranya ini.

''Oke jagoan. Kau harus kembali tidur lagi ya. Hari esok masih menunggu.'' Ujar Ichigo seraya menggendong putranya. Namun seaakan menolak perintah ayahnya, bayi berumur 9 bulan ini menangis tidak mau kembali tidur. Ichigo kewalahan sekarang.

''Hey Raiko, kau tidak mau tidur lagi? Ayolah jagoan, kau harus kembali tidur.'' Ichigo mulai memelas.

Karena terus enerus menangis, Ichigo meletakkan putranya itu di ranjangnya segera diambilnya mainan kesayangannya agar tidak menangis lagi. Dan bingo! Tangisannya berhenti.

''Syukurlah. Akhirnya bisa berhenti juga. Huffttt... kalau begini terus, aku bisa jadi gila.''Ichigo mulai menggaruk kepalanya diteruskan, mungkin rambut orange itu akan menjadi rontok dan ahli nutrisi rambut harus bersiap-siap mulai dari sekarang.

Waktu sekarang menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Dan tebak apa yang sedang dilakukan putra tunggal Kurosaki Ichigo? Yaa... bayi mungil ini masih setia memainkan mainannya. Tentu saja Ichigo sebagai orang tua yang siaga tidak mungkin membiarkan putranya sendirian. Ketika Ichigo mencoba mengambil mainan putranya dan mengajak untuk kembali tidur, maka putranya akan kembali menangis dengan kerasnya.

Kembali Ichigo mencoba untuk meminta putranya untuk tidur.

''Hey jagoan, ayo kembali tidur. Kau tahu, ayah sudah sangat mengantuk sekarang.''

Hasilnya... masih tetap sama. Si kecil tidak mau dan menangis. Kali ini Ichigo yang malah memelas dan menangis.

''Huweeee.. Rukiaaaa... tolong aku.''

Terdengar seperti jeritan menyayat hati, tapi yakinlah jika ini lucu. Mari doakan agar Raiko berubah pikiran untuk kembali tidur dan mau mengurangi beban ayahnya yang sudah mulai frustasi sekarang. oke selamat berjuang, Ichigo.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**#Rin_Kurochiki Room#**

**Gimana sama ceritanya? Jelek? Gak memuaskan? Harap maklum saja. Ini cerita dari Nii-san saya. Saya hanya bisa meneruskan saja.**

**Ya ampun readers, percaya gak kalo ini udah saya tunda selama 3 bulan lebih? Ngaret kelewat bates saya. Gomen readers dan Nii-san. Nii-san saya bolak-balik ngamuk ke saya gara-gara gak di publish. Nah Ko, inget udah nikah jangan banyak ngomel-ngomel. Pusing gue kalo denger lu ngomel-ngomel.**

**Lupakan Raiko.**

**Saya sengaja mau nyelipin humor karena saya bosen sama yang biasa. Mau yang luar binasa. Hahahahaha #di getok readers#**

**Yang mau ngasi saran buat chapter 2 juga boleh. Ini Cuma Three shot kok. Sama dengan fic Kaa-san. Jadi, ayo lestarikan fic Kaa-san (apa nyambungnya juga)**

**Segini dulu ya, takut ntar kebanyakan. Tunggu chapter selanjutnyaaaaa... Rin pergi dulu ya. **

**(Naik kapal selam)**

**#Rin_Kurochiki Couw#**


	2. Chapter 2 The Young Daddy (Golden Knight

**Konbanwa, minna...**

**Saya kembali membawa fic buatan saya yang berjudul ''The Great Baby Sitter''. Ada yang nunggu?**

**Readers: kita nunggu Ichi di siksa...**

**Woowwww... saya juga #plakkkkk#**

**Ara, disini Rinko mau minta maaf atas kesalahan rate. Harusnya rate T Cuma Rinko kasi rate K+. Hontou ni gomennasai minna-sama. Soushite, watashi wa hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu untuk yang ngasi tau. Hontou ni arigatou..**

**Sesi curcol sedikit yaaaaaaaa...**

**Rinko mau ngomong disini, Rinko orangnya sangat gampang emosi. Istilahnya tempramen tinggi. Sekalinya udah ngamuk-ngamuk, kata-kata yang gak pantes pasti keluar. Apalagi kalo udah jengkel, sumpah yang jelek pasti keluar. Dan entah kenapa, Tuhan ngabulin itu. Raiko yang udah pernah ngalamin itu. Dia keilangan barang berharganya malah. (Hontou ni gomennasai Raiko-nii) Jadi, Rinko minta tolong untuk jangan bikin saya emosi. Saya gak mau minna-sama kenapa-napa. Maaf kalo gak enakin fic ini. Saya Cuma berpesan aja.**

**Ichigo: kayak ustadzah aja lu. Ceramah segala.**

**Rinko: Urusai. Kembali ke alam ente sana. Ganggu.**

**Ichigo: nasib, nasib kalo gue mesti disiksa lagi di ni fic. Hadehhhh...**

**Hora, sesi bales review bakalan ada di sesi akhir. Jadi sabar ya Minna-sama. Okehhhh.. tanpa perlu berbasa-basi lagi saya persembahkan untuk minna sekalian, chapter 2 dari fic saya yang berjudul...**

**The Great Babysitter**

**Chapter 2**

**By: Rinko Kurochiki-sama (khukhukhu) #digebukin warga Karakura#**

**Disclaimer: Masya Allah, masa iya saya mesti ngomong lagi. BLEACH punya bapak angkat saya TITE KUBO. Setuju?**

**#Dikeroyokin warga Hueco Mundo#**

**Warning: Typo melayang kayak makhluk astral, gaje-ness, OOC udah pasti, pokok e ****Don't Like** **Don't Read.**** Perlukah saya menggaris bawahi kata itu? Perlu? Okeeee... nanti saya kasi.**..

**.**

**.**

**#RinRai_KurosakiKuchiki#**

**.**

**.**

Kurosaki mension, 07.00 AM

Matahari tersenyum indah di pagi yang cerah ini. Menyambut hari yang menyenangkan untuk ayah dan anak ini. Sekarang ini mereka tampak duduk santai di pinggir kolam renang, seraya menikmati suara burung yang berkicau merdu. Eittsss... walaupun kelihatannya suasana disekitar sangat begitu klasik dan luar biasa menggambarkan hari yang indah, tapi kenyataannya tidak begitu untuk Kurosaki Ichigo. Ingatkah kalian pada malam yang mampu membuat pria tampan ini kelihatan tidak elegan lagi? Yup... ia menangis memanggil sang istri tercinta dikarenakan putranya tidak ingin kembali tidur sampai jam menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Tentu saja tidak baik jika membiarkan putranya bermain sendiri bukan?

Tidak hanya itu saja penderitaan yang harus dialami pria berambut orange ini, saat jam menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi -dan itu saat Kurosaki Ichigo begitu menikmati tidur nyenyaknya-, sang istri tercinta sudah meneleponnya tentang berkas yang tertinggal di laci meja kantor milik suami orangenya ini. Sang istri menyuruhnya untuk mengirimkan lewat fax pula. Maka dengan inisiatif yang bagus, ia menyuruh Renji mengirimkan berkas itu secepatnya. Pintar sekali CEO muda ini. Bukankah dengan begitu ia bisa menikmati tidur nyenyaknya? Wowowo... kenyataannya tidak begitu. Jagoan kecilnya kembali terbangun dan mengajaknya untuk bangun juga. Hari yang indah bukan untuk Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo menghela nafas panjang. Memikirkan nasibnya yang sekarang pastinya.

''Hahhh... bertambah 1 hari lagi untukku menjaga Raiko. Kapan ini harus berakhir?'' Ucap Ichigo pasrah pada dirinya sendiri. Meratapi apa yang harus ia lakukan mungkin.

''Oh iya, bukankah tinggal besok aku menjaga Raiko. Setelah itu, aku akan menikmati malam yang indah bersama bidadari surgaku. Itu benar Ichigo. Berjuang untuk hari ini. Yoshhh!''

Ichigo tampak mengangkat tangan kirinya tinggi-tinggi, senang memikirkan pikiran indahnya. Oke.. ini sudah cukup tidak waras. Bagaimana tidak, Ichigo melakukan itu tanpa berpikir bahwa dirinya akan membuat malu dan ilfell imagenya.

Para pelayan dan petugas kebun yang tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, bersweatdrop ria melihat kelakuan tuan besar mereka.

Belum lagi bayi kecil yang ada dipangkuannya. Ia menatap ayahnya bingung dengan tatapan lucunya. Seakan-akan bayi itu bertanya dalam hatinya 'Apa yang dilakukan Tou-san?'

Ironis memang jika melihat tingkah aneh pria berwajah tampan seperti Ichigo ini. Yaa.. setidaknya ia tidak melakukan didepan umum. Ya, itu benar.

''A.. ano Kurosaki-sama.'' Seorang pelayan berperawakan tinggi menghampirinya. Sepertinya pelayan ini takut sekali bertemu Ichigo. Pasti karena tingkah Ichigo tadi.

''Ada apa?''

''Byakuya-sama datang ingin menemui anda.''

''Byakuya?'' Ada apa pria ber-title kan bangsawan tampan itu datang kemari?

''Benar, Kurosaki-sama. Sekarang beliau ada diruang keluarga menunggu anda.'' Ujar pelayan itu dengan membungkukkan badannya.

''Baiklah aku akan kesana.''

Sambil menggendong jagoan kecilnya, Ichigo menemui kakak iparnya itu. Sambil berjalan, Ichigo sibuk dengan pemikirannya. Untuk apa juga Byakuya datang dipagi ini. Biasanya dia akan datang karena ada urusan yang benar-benar membutuhkan bantuannya. Kali ini, bantuan apa yang diminta oleh bangsawan Kuchiki itu?

''Raiko-chan!''

Seorang gadis kecil berusia 6 tahun berlari menghampiri Ichigo dan putra kecinya. Ichigo tersenyum menyapa gadis manis itu.

''Hay, Kyoko-chan. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?''

''Baik, paman.'' Jawab gadis bermata abu-abu itu seraya tersenyum manis. Byakuya yang melihat keponakan laki-lakinya, menghampirinya dan menggendong dengan hati-hati.

Byakuya terlihat bersenda gurau dengan bayi 9 bulan itu. Raiko pun juga tampak senang di dgendong oleh Jii-samanya. Byakuya memang menginginkan anak laki-laki. Tetapi walaupun karena Kami-sama memberikan anak perempuan, Byakuya tetap bersyukur karena dikaruniai anak.

Raiko adalah keponakan yang paling disayangi oleh Byakuya maupun cucu dan cicit yang dibanggakan oleh tetua Kurosaki maupun Kuchiki.. Maklum, keponakan yang dilahirkan oleh adik tercinta Byakuya ini, sudah menjadi dambaan keluarga Kuchiki maupun Kurosaki sejak 10 tahun menunggu. Karena jenis kelaminnya laki-laki, jadi cocok sebagai penerus di kedepannya. Raiko mungkin adalah calon penerus terkuat di kedua keluarga ini nantinya.

Ichigo menatap wajah Byakuya yang terlihat bahagia bersenda gurau bersama putranya dan putri Byakuya. Apa mungkin Byakuya kemari untuk bermain bersama Raiko? Mustahil sekali. Dia tidak akan kemari untuk hanya sekedar bermain dengan putra semata wayangnya, jika tidak ada Rukia disini. Jadi.. kenapa tidak coba ia tanya saja. .

''Ada apa kau menemuiku, Byakuya? Kau tidak datang kemari hanya untuk bermain bersama putraku kan?" Ungkap Ichigo yang terdengar sedikit menyindir itu.

Byakuya menghela nafas panjang. Kenapa susah sekali meminta Ichigountuk memanggilnya dengan kakak ipar?

''Masih saja tidak sopan padaku. Aku butuh bantuanmu." Ungkap Byakuya masih dengan tatapan datarnya. Mendengar itu, Ichigo tersenyum nengejek pada kakak iparnya ini.

"Heee... sejak kapan kau datang ke kediamanku ini kalau bukan untuk meminta bantuanku. Paling jika tidak bertemu adik kesayanganmu hanya untuk sekedar melihat keadaannya, kau tidak mau datang kesini.'' Ichigo masih setia tersenyum mengejek pada pria berwajah tampan itu.

Kebiasaan Ichigo jika bertemu dengan rivalnya. Mencoba tersenyum mengejek demi membuat sang lawan kesal setengah mati. Tapi nyatanya itu ampuh, lihat saja wajah Byakuya sekarang. Kelihatannya wajahnya sudah memendam amarah.

"Maaf saja jika itu benar. Aku tidak betah jika harus melihat wajahmu. Wajah yang sudah berani membawa lari Rukia menikah, mana mungkin aku tidak jengkel padamu." Ungkap Byakuya jujur dengan perempat kecil yang muncul di dahinya.

Adik iparnya ini memang selalu membuatnya jengkel. Setelah berani membawa adik tercintanya kawin lari, ia juga merayu ayahnya, Sojun Kuchiki –yang notabenenya telah menganggap Rukia anaknya sendiri- untuk merestui pernikahan itu. Sebagai suami dari Hisana –kakak kandung Rukia-, Byakuya tentu saja menolak itu. Tapi dengan meluncurnya restu dari Sojun Kuchiki, otomatis membuat Byakuya diam seribu bahasa. Sejak saat itu, Byakuya menganggap Ichigo adalah rivalnya.

"Oke baiklah. Lalu bantuan apa yang kau minta? Aku tidak bisa memberikan lebih jika kau memintaku meminjamkan Renji untuk kepentingan bisnismu. Kau tahu kan jika sulit sekali mencari manusia seperti Renji.'' Ucap Ichigo santai.

Memang dasar Kurosaki Ichigo. Ia berhasil membuat Byakuya semakin jengkel padanya. Mata kelabu milik Byakuya, sekarang sudah menatap tajam pada dirinya. Byakuya mencoba menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya demi menetralkan emosi yang hampir meledak ini. Kembali ditatapnya wajah adik iparnya itu dengan datar.

"Tenang saja. Bukan itu yang aku minta. Kau tidak usah khawatir.''

''Lalu apa?"

''Aku ingin kau menjaga putriku untuk hari ini. Aku akan mengadakan rapat penting dengan anggota direksi membahas kontrak dengan perusahaan asing. Dan aku tidak bisa membawa Kyoko sekarang."

Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya heran. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Mengasuh anak? Apa ada yang bisa menyadarkannya sekarang?

"Wowowo... hey tuan Kuchiki, kau tahu kan jika aku juga diharuskan menjaga putraku sendiri oleh adik tercintamu. Jadi mana bisa aku menjaga dua anak sekaligus. Tidak. Aku menolak." Ungkap Ichigo sambil mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah lain.

"Hanya untuk hari ini saja. Aku tidak akan memintamu lagi. Rapatku akan dimulai 1 jam lagi. Jadi, bantulah aku." Ucap Byakuya dengan nada yang –agak- memelas itu.

Sebenarnya ini bukan gayanya untuk bersikap seperti ini. Hanya saja, sepertinya ia harus meng-ooc kan dirinya ini demi mendapat kesepakatan dengan adik iparnya ini.

''Memang dimana Hisana-nee? Apa dia juga ikut acara amal itu?"

''Hisana sedang menjaga kakekku yang sedang sakit di Seiretei sejak seminggu yang lalu. Dia menyuruhku untuk manjaga Kyoko selama dia pergi."

"Lalu? Apa urusannya denganku? Bukankah kau yang disuruh menjaga putrimu sendiri. Kenapa harus aku?" Ichigo menjawab sekenanya.

Terang saja begitu. Menjaga Raiko saja sudah repot. Inilagi menjaga 1 anak lagi. Memangnya rumahnya ini tempat penitipan anak apa?

Byakuya mulai mendidih sekarang. Dia kan memintanya dengan sedikit memelas. Kenapa dia menjawabnya dengan sewot.

''Jadi kau tidak mau?" Byakuya memejamkan matanya mencoba meredam amarahnya yang akan meledak.

''Tidak. Maaf saja ya."

Oke sepertinya tidak ada cara lain selain itu. Byakuya mungkin harus memakai cara terakhir. Diambilnya ponsel miliknya dari saku. Ichigo bingung menatap kakak iparnya ini. Apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh bangsawan keras kepala ini? Ichigo tersenyum iblis sekarang. Mungkin dia akan menghubungi manajernya dan mengatakan bahwa rapat dibatalkan. Salah satu cara yang bagus untuk membuat bangsawan terhormat ini malu di depan dewan direksi. Licik sekali tuan Kurosaki ini.

''Rukia. Ini aku Byakuya."

Ichigo membelalakan matanya mendengar nama sang istri disebut. Kenapa Byakuya menelepon Rukia?

'_Ah Nii-sama, bagaimana kabar Nii-sama? Tumben sekali Nii-sama menghubungiku.'_

''Kabarku baik-baik saja. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Apa kau sibuk?"

'_Tidak. Apa itu?'_

Byakuya tersenyum iblis menatap adik iparnya ini. Waktunya pembalasan.

''Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta tolong pada Kurosaki untuk menjaga Kyoko. Kakakmu Hisana sedang menjaga kakek dan aku harus menghadiri rapat penting." Ungkap Byakuya seraya tersenyum pada Ichigo.

Melihat senyum licik yang disunggingkan Byakuya, membuat Ichigo menatap horror kakak iparnya itu. Astaga... kenapa nyali dari kakak iparnya ini begitu besar?

'_Oh begitu. Apa Ichigo menolak permintaan Nii-sama?'_

"Ya begitulah."

'_Bisa berikan ponsel ini pada Ichigo? Aku yang akan mengurus ini untuk Nii-sama.'_

"Baiklah."

Byakuya memberikan ponsel ini pada adik ipar orangenya. Ichigo benar-benar skakmaat sekarang. Byakuya pasti gila melakukan ini.

'Dasar bangsawan gila. Awas kau.' Batin Ichigo memaki kakak iparnya ini. Sementara yang bersangkutan tersenyum-senyum melihat ekspresi horror adiknya ini.

"Hay sayang."

'_Ichi, benarkah kau menolak permintaan Nii-sama untuk menjaga Kyoko hari ini? Kenapa begitu?'_

"Be.. begini sayang, kau tahu kan jika menjaga Raiko saja sudah mampu membuatku menarik rambutku sendiri karena frustasi. Apa kau tega membuatku menarik rambutku lagi karena harus menjaga satu anak lagi?"

'_Tapi kan ini hanya satu hari. Tidak sulit kan? Sayang, kau masih mau menerima hadiah dariku kan?'_

"Ten.. tentu saja aku mau."

'_Kalau begitu jaga Kyoko untukku dan untuk hadiahmu. Kau mau kan, sayang?'_

Ichigo menepuk keningnya. Astaga! Dosa apa yang dilakukan dirinya sehingga ia harus mendapatkan hal ini?

"Ba.. baiklah. Tapi kau janji kan jika akan memberikan hadiah itu."

'_Tentu saja. Aku akan memberikan yang kau mau nanti. Tapi, jadilah ayah dan paman yang baik. Mengerti kan, sayang?'_

"Baiklah. Demi dirimu aku melakukannya."

'_Ara, itu baru suami tercintaku. Aku sangat mencintaimu, sayang.'_

"Aku juga. Cepatlah kembali."

'_Ehem... sampai nanti.'_

"Ya."

Hembusan nafas panjang kembali keluar dari mulut Ichigo. Rasanya seperti berada di neraka sekarang ini. Sambil menyerahkan Raiko, Byakuya tersenyum mengejek pada adik berambut orange nya ini.

''Jika kau mengatakan itu dari tadi, aku tidak akan melakukan hal sejauh itu, Kurosaki."

"Dasar bangsawan tidak waras. Seenaknya memanfaatkan kelemahanku demi keuntunganmu"

Byakuya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan adik iparnya. Senang sekali melihat adik iparnya yang ketakutan jika tidak mendapat kasih sayang dari adik tercintanya.. Byakuya mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan gadis kecilnya yang berada di dekatnya. Senyum lembut terukir dari ayah berusia 27 tahun ini.

''Kyoko-chan, ayah harap Kyoko-chan bisa menjadi gadis yang baik selama bersama dengan paman Ichigo. Mengerti kan?"

" Baik, ayah."

"Anak pintar. Ayah akan menjemput bersama dengan ibu nanti malam."

"Ung."

Byakuya kembali berdiri. Dilihatnya Ichigo yang masih mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal itu.

"Tolong kau jagaputriku. Aku akan kembali nanti malam bersama Hisana. Kau paham kan?"

"Iya, iya aku tahu kok. Cerewet."

Byakuya segera bergegas menuju kantornya diantar oleh supir pribadinya. Sepertinya dia cukup –atau bahkan sangat- bahagia karena telah membuat Ichigo takluk dengan siasatnya. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kan jika ayah muda itu takut dengan istrinya? Byakuya juga sering mendengar dari Renji jika Ichigo sering mendapat hukuman menanam bunga kesayangan adik tercintanya. Dan itu tidak tanggung-tanggung. Salahnya sendiri jika harus membuat masalah dengan Rukia.

**.**

**.**

**#RinRai_KurosakiKuchiki#**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

Ichigo mencoba bertanya pada keponakan kecilnya ini. Jujur saja ia bosan jika harus terus tinggal di rumah menjaga dua anak ini.

"Aku ingin pergi ke kebun binatang, paman." Ucap gadis bermata kelabu itu.

Ichigo terdiam seraya berpikir. Kebun binatang? Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus. Bukankah ia hanya harus mengawasi gadis kecil ini?

''Yosh! Ayo kita pergi kesana."

Kyoko berteriak senang karena akan diajak ke kebun binatang. Sudah lama sekali ia ingin ke kebun binatang. Tapi karena ayahnya sibuk, jadi ia tidak bisa mengajakanya ke kebun binatang.

Ichigo meminta tolong pengasuh Raiko untuk mempersiapkan perlengkapan Raiko dan Kyoko. Ini akan menjadi acara yang menyenangkan untuk anak-anak ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah semua beres, semua barang dimasukkan kedalam mobil. Dengan menggunakan mobil semi sport putihnya, Ichigo bersiap untuk perjalanannya ke kebun binatang yang lumayan jauh dari sini. Biarpun ini menjadi perjalanan keluarga, tapi Ichigo tidak mau kehilangan gayanya sebagai kolektor mobil sport keluaran baru. Maklumlah, dirinya kan masih muda. Jadi wajar saja jika dirinya pergi kemanapun, mobil sport kesayangannya harus selalu ada bersamanya.

Setelah Kyoko dan jagoannya sudah duduk manis didalam mobil, Ichigo juga siap untuk berangkat. Para pelayan terlihat membungkuk hormat mengantar tuan besarnya.

''Hati-hati dijalan, Kurosaki-sama. Semoga perjalanan anda menyenangkan."

"Arigatou, Shizuku. Jika Renji atau Rukia menghubingiku, katakan jika aku pergi bersama anak-anak.."

"Baik, Kurosaki-sama. Selamat jalan dan semoga hari anda menyenangkan, Kurosaki-sama."

Ichigo mengangguk dan menepuk pelan pundak Shizuku. Segera ia melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat yang diminta oleh keponakan kecilnya ini.

**.**

**.**

**#RinRai_KurosakiKuchiki#**

**.**

**.**

Perjalanan akhirnya berakhir di kebun binatang Doumori. Kebun binatang yang terletak di barat kota Tokyo itu begitu ramai di hari sabtu ini. Maklum saja, ini kan hari libur musim panas. Jadi banyak yang ingin menghabiskan waktu liburnya di kebun bnatang ini.

"Oke kita sudah sampai. Kyoko-chan, nanti jangan jauh-jauh dari paman ya."

"Baik paman."

Dengan Raiko yang ia gendong di depan dan membawa tas ransel, Ichigo berjalan memasuki kebun binatang itu menggandeng tangan keponakannya. Ini pertama kalinya Ichigo mengajak jagoan kecilnya ke kebun binatang. Sepertinya Raiko tampak begitu senang.

"Paman, aku mau melihat gajah."

"Baiklah. Ayo."

Keluarga kecil itu berjalan menuju ke kandang gajah. Sepanjang perjalanan, tampak jagoan kecilnya yang terus tertawa lucu atau tersenyum melihat binatang yang ada disini. Melihat itu Ichigo tersenyum lembut. Rasanya damai sekali melihat senyum bahagia terukir dari wajah putranya ini.

''Paman lihat! Anak gajah itu lucu."

"Wah iya benar. Lihat Raiko, itu namanya gajah. Kau suka?"

Raiko terlonjak girang digendongan Ichigo melihat gajah kecil yang sedang bersama ibunya. Ichigo terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu bayi mungilnya ini.

"Paman, ayo kita coba lihat yang disana."

"Baiklah."

Mereka beranjak menuju ke tempat lain. Ada begitu banyak hewaan langka disini. Dan kedua anak ini begitu senang sekali melihatnya.

''Hoy Mikan!''

Telinga Ichigo menangkap suara dari orang yang sepertinya ia kenal. Dan apa-apaan itu Mikan? Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang demi melihat manusia mana yang berani memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Apa dia tidak tahu jika dirinya adalah tuan besar terhormat dari keluarga Kurosaki?

"Ternyata benar ini kau. Sedang apa kau disini?"

Ichigo membelalakan matanya saat dilihatnya sahabat masa SMA nya dulu, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

"G.. Grimmjow? Ke.. kenapa kau disini?"

"Hey.. kenapa kau jadi berbalik menanyaiku, kepala mikan?"

Perempatan kecil di dahi Ichigo mulai muncul sekarang.

"Sekali lagi jika kau berani memanggilku itu, akan ku botaki rambut birumu itu."

"Hahahaha... maaf, maaf."

Pertemuan yang menjengkelkan sekali dengan sahabat birunya ini. Setiap kali mereka bertemu, pasti akan selalu seperti ini. Yang berani mengatakan itu hanyalah Grimmjow seorang. Siapa lagi jika bukan dia.

Grimmjow tersenyum mengejek memandangi sahabatnya ini. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan menggendong anaknya sendiri dan belum lagi menggandeng seorang gadis kecil, ia keliahatan seperti seorang pengasuh bayi yang luar biasa cekatan.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum jelek seperti itu? Apa ada yang lucu, Kitty?"

"Jika aku mengatakan kalau miris sekali melihatmu seperti ini, bagaimana?"

Grimmjow tertawa terbahak-bahak sekarang. Pria elit seperti Ichigo, terlihat menggendong anaknya sendiri? Astaga... kejadian langka sekali.

Ichigo mulai jengkel sekarang. Apanya yang lucu?

"Lalu kau kesini sedang apa, hah? Apa masa kecilmu kurang bahagia dan sekarang kau datang kemari?"

"Hey, hey, kau pikir aku seperti dirimu? Aku datang kemari untuk.."

"Hey, Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow dan Ichigo membalikkan badan ketika ada seseorang yang memanggil. Tampak 2 orang pria yang tengah menghampiri mereka. Jika dilihat, mereka masing-masing menggendong seorang bayi. Bukan hanya bayi sih, tapi ada seorang anak lagi berusia 2 tahun yang tengah digandeng oleh pria berkaca mata.

"Astaga! Kenapa kalian berdua juga ada disini?" teriak Ichigo melihat kedua laki-laki itu.

"Yo. Hisashiburi, Ichigo." Balas seorang laki-laki berambut merah.

"Sepertinya kau sehat-sehat saja, Kurosaki." Ujar seorang pria berkacamata seraya membenahi kacamatanya.

Ichigo bersweatdrop ria melihat kehadiran dua orang sahabatnya lagi. Ishida Uryyu dan Ashido Kano tampak sehat-sehat saja sepertinya. Ashido Kano dengan style khasnya yaitu kacamata untuk bergaya yang bertengger di matanya dan baju tanpa lengan berwarna biru dengan celana sport beewarna hitamnya. Sedangkan Ishida juga tetap dengan style lamanya. Baju putih lengan pendek dengan celana panjang hitam. Untuk Grimmjow hampir sama dengan style milik Ashido. Hanya saja baju tanpa lengan berwarna coklatnya dipadukan dengan jaket berwarna putih ala anak muda jaman sekarang dan celana sport berwarna abu-abu. Begitulah style ke 3 orang pria tampan itu.

Dengan menggandeng anak dari Grimmjow, Ishida berjalan menuju Grimmjow dan memukul kepala laki-laki berambut biru itu dengan kencang.

"Kau gila atau tidak waras, hah. Seenaknya saja meninggalkan putramu yang sedang menangis sendirian di depan kandang harimau. Ayah macam apa kau."

"Hey! Sakit tahu! Aku kan tadi pergi ke toilet sebentar. Tanpa kusangka aku menemui Mikan disini." Balas Grimmjow bersungut-sungut seraya menggendong putranya yang masih terisak kecil.

Ichigo menggeram pelan lagi. Lagi-lagi sahabat anehnya ini memanggilnya Mikan.

"Oke, bagaimana jika kita mencari tempat untuk bersantai. Kau tahu kan jika bayi tidak boleh terpapar matahari secara langusng." Ujar Ashido yang mencoba menghalangi cahaya matahari dari bayi kecilnya.

"Ide bagus. Ayo.'

Keempat pria itu berjalan menuju tempat yang dapat digunakan untuk bersantai. Ichigo yang berjalan dibelakang mereka, menepuk keningnya pelan. Heran dengan nasibnya yang begitu buruk.

'Kenapa aku harus bertemu mereka disini sih. Astaga.'

**.**

**.**

**#RinRai_KurosakiKuchiki#**

**.**

**.**

Restaurant untuk keluarga di kebun binatang itu menjadi tempat singgah mereka untuk bersantai sekaligus ber-reuni. Kenapa dikatakan reuni? Karena setelah mereka lulus SMA, mereka sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

Uryuu Ishida misalkan, ia sibuk menjadi kepala rumah sakit sekaligus calon pewaris rumah sakit milik ayahnya itu di Tokyo. Saat dirinya berumur 21 tahun, ia menikah dengan salah satu teman sekelasnya, Inoue Orihime. Mereka dikaruniai seorang putri cantik yang mereka beri nama Himeka Ishida. Sekarang ini, Orihime tengah mendalami profesi sebagai duta besar di salah satu Kedutaan besar Tokyo..

Grimmjow Jeageurjaques, pria berambut biru yang terkenal sebagai model terkenal di majalah asing di Amerika ini, sekarang juga masih menjadi model terkenal . Sejak umur 14 tahun, pria berambut biru ini telah menjadi model di majalah terkenal. Saat SMA, ia begitu dikagumi banyak gadis. Bagaimana tidak? Selain Grimmjow yang seorang model terkenal, ia juga putra dari seorang konglomerat terkenal di Amerika. Dan wanita yang mampu bersanding dengan dirinya adalah Nelliel Tu Odershvank. Nell adalah seorang model terkenal juga di Paris. Nell juga teman sekelas Grimmjow. Walaupun ia orang Eropa, ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya ingin sekali bersama Grimmjow. Ia rela belajar bahasa Jepang demi kekasih hatinya itu. Saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, keduannya pernah menjadi model di salah satu majalah.

Selanjutnya Ashido Kano. Bangsawan dari keluarga Kano ini adalah seorang pembalap F1 internasional. Namanya begitu dikenal saat dirinya memenangkan lomba Grandprix di Eropa. Ia juga menggeluti dunia balap sejak usianya menginjak 12 tahun. Walaupun dirinya adalah seorang pembalap, tetapi tidak membuat dirinya lupa akan tugasnya sebagai penerus perusahaan ayahnya kelak. Sekarang ini, ia telah menjadi seorang suami dari aktris terkenal Riruka Dokugamine. Riruka juga dulu adalah teman sekelasnya.

Ehm apa perlu juga untuk menceritakan Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo: PERLU! PAKE BNGT MALAH.

#BERISIK! Oke saya ceritakan.#

Yang terakhir, seorang pria berambut orange bernama Kurosaki Ichigo. Pria ber-Title kan pangeran bermata hazel ini adalah putra sulung dari seorang milyader terkenal Kurosaki Isshin. Bukan hanya itu saja, kabarnya dirinya juga adalah seorang bangsawan. Memang, Kabar itu masih simpang siur. Tapi walaupun begitu, pesona darinya mampu membuat setiap gadis menjerit ingin memilikinya. Oh.. tapi itu tidak mungkin, karena yang berhasil memikat hatinya adalah seorang gadis bangsawan bernama Kuchiki Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia dulunya adalah seorang atlet kendo yang mampu menyabet medali emas di kancah internasiaonal. Tidak gampang memang menaklukkan gadis tangguh seperti Rukia, tapi toh nyatanya Ichigo berhasil.

Itulah tadi sepenggal kisah dari keempat pria eksotis itu. Saat SMA hingga sekarang, mereka dijuluki The Golden Knight

Oke kita kembali ke para pria tadi. Grimmjow mengawasi putranya yang berusia 2 tahun –Louis-, bermain bersama Kyoko di arena bermain anak. Setelah dirasanya itu aman-aman saja, ia kembali ke tempat kawan-kawannya berada di bangku dekat arena bermain itu.

Ishida terlihat sedang bergurau dengan putrinya yang berusia 5 bulan. Sedangkan Ichigo tampak sibuk memberikan susu untuk putranya yang tengah sedikit rewel itu. Berbanding terbalik dengan dua orang itu, Ashido Kano tengah santai menikmati minuman kaleng yang tadi dibelinya sambil menggendong putrinya yang masih berusia kurang dari 2 bulan. bayi umur segitu, pastilah yang dilakukannya hanya tidur saja.

Melihat sahabat-sahabatnya yang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, Grimmjow menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar para ayah yang sibuk."

"MEMANG KAU SENDIRI BUKAN AYAH." Teriak Ishida dan Ichigo jengkel secara bersamaan. Bagaimana tidak? Dia kan juga seorang ayah. Seenaknya saja mengatakan itu.

" Hey Ashido, boleh aku bertanya padamu? Kenapa kau membawa bayi umur 2 bulan ke kebun binatang seperti ini? Bayi umur 2 bulan kan dari pagi hingga sore hanya tidur." Ujar Ichigo heran.

Lucu sekali sahabat berambut merahnya ini. Mengajak bayi diumurnya yang kurang dari 2 bulan itu ke kebun binatang.

Ashido mengendikkan bahunya cuek.

"Tanyakan pada Grimmjow. Dia yang memaksaku untuk pergi kesini."

Ichigo memandang sahabat birunya dengan mulut menganga. Oh yes lagi-lagi Grimmjow. Mana ada orang yang berbuat sedemikian anehnya. Mengajak untuk memakai pakaian ala maid pun pernah mereka lakukan karena festival sekolah. Itu membuatnya di tertawai oleh para maid-maidnya di rumahnya setelah pulang dari festival.

Sang pelaku utama, Grimmjow tersenyum lebar.

"Habis... bukankah lebih baik kita pergi keluar mengajak anak bermain. Kan bagus."

"Hahhhh.. sudah kuduga kalau kau yang mengajak, Kitty. Kau memang tidak beres."

"Apa maksudmu, Mikan? Kau bilang aku tidak beres? Kau juga. Kudengar kabarnya kau mempunyai gadis simpanan bersama Renji."

Perempatan kecil di dahi Ichigo muncul sekarang. Wah... darimana juga si Kitty ini mendapatkan kabar itu? Pastilah dia menyuruh seseorang untuk mengobrak-abrik kehidupan pribadinya. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Ia harus membalasnya. Ahhh... Ichigo ingat dengan kejadian yang dulu melanda sahabat birunya ini. Gara-gara kejadian itu, Nell mengamuk dengan menyeret Grimmjow sambil menarik telinganya keluar kelas. Senyum mengejek tersungging dari bibir Ichigo.

"Hohoho.. benarkah itu? Ahh aku masih ingat saat Nozomi menciummu di lorong sekolah. Saat itu, Nell mengamuk luar biasa kan? Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan bahwa Tia Harribel pernah mnciummu juga? Apa nanti Nell akan menarik kupingmu lagi? Hihihi..." Ujar Ichigo memanas-manasi sahabatnya itu.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi tentang ke playboy-an Grimmjow. Banyak gadis yang mengejar-ngejar pria bertubuh proporsional ini. Dan setiap perbuatan yang dilakukan Grimmjow, pasti tidak jauh dari bumbu romansa. Yang paling menghebohkan adalah berita dirinya telah menghamili Nell diluar nikah. Saat para wartawan ingin meminta agar Grimmjow mengklarifikasikan berita itu, Grimmjow membenarkan hal itu. Setelah kabar itu, mereka menikah diam-diam di Spanyol. Dan itu juga hanya dihadiri oleh sahabat-sahabatnya dan keluarga pastinya.

Grimmjow menggeram pelan. Sepertinya ia perlu membalas Mikan satu ini.

"Heee... oh ya? Bagaimana jika ku katakan kalau, dulu saat kita mengadakan pesta Halloween, kau mencium mesra Senna? Apa nanti Rukia menyuruhmu untuk berkebun lagi?"

Ichigo menggebrak mejanya. Emosi mulai keluar sekarang.

"Oh jadi kau mulai berani?"

"Apa maumu hah, M-i-k-a-n?" Ejek Grimmjow sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Berani kau memanggilku itu, tidak ada hari esok untukmu."

Ashido menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat sahabat-sahabatnya. Sedangkan Ishida mulai jengah melihat pertengkaran kedua orang ini yang selalu terjadi saat SMA dulu. Jika ia sudah mengamuk, jangan salahkan pisau melayang dihadapan mereka.

"Oh ya? Coba saja." Tambah Grimmjow semakin memanasi.

"KEMARI KAU, KITTY!"

"HEY KALIAN BERDUA, BISA DIAM TIDAK!"

Oekkkk.. oekkkkk...

Kedua pria berbeda rambut itu, sekarang diam seribu bahasa ketika Ishida berteriak sedemikian keras. Sekarang bukan Ichigo dan Grimmjow yang beradu suara, tapi bayi Ishida, Ichigo, dan Ashido menangis keras karena ketakutan mereka pada suara teriakan Ishida.

Ashido menatap tajam sahabat berkacamatanya itu.

"Hey Ishida, kau membuat Ayumiku menangis. Kau ini." Ujar Ashido Kano bersungut-sungut sambil mendiamkan bayinya.

"Kau keterlaluan, Ishida. Raiko paling susah untuk di diamkan. Dasar tukang marah." Ichigo ikut mengomentari sahabat berkacamatanya itu.

"Itu benar. Lihat, putrimu Himeka juga ikut menangis kan?" Grimmjow menambahi sambil mengangguk-angguk setuju.

Merasa dipojokkan, Ishida menggeram pelan.

"Salah siapa jika aku harus berteriak. Dasar kalian preman berandalan."

Ketiga pria berbeda rambut itu menatap Ishida sweatdrop. Dia kan juga masuk di anggota mereka. Kenapa harus mengatai dirinya sendiri?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sebenarnya, kenapa kalian semua bisa ada disini? Dimana istri-istri kalian?" Ungkap Ichigo yang sekarang sudah berhasil menenagkan putranya yang sekarang tengah asyik memegang mainan Thomasnya. Grimmjow menyenderkan tubuhnya pelan.

"Nell sedang pergi ke Korea. Katanya ada pemotretan untuk baju musim panas disana."

"Lalu kau, Ashido?"

"Riruka juga katanya pergi ke Korea untuk sebuah acara penghargaan."

"Kenapa semuanya ke Korea? Jangan bilang jika Orihime juga.."

"Ya. Dia ke Korea untuk kerja sama dengan pihak kedubes Korea. Jadi dia menyuruhku untuk menjaga Himeka."

Ichigo menepuk keningnya pelan. Jika benar ini firasatnya, berarti mereka tengah menjadi bahan ujian. Dan jangan bilang juga jika ini ulah istrinya.

Melihat Ichigo yang setengah pasrah, ketiga pria itu menatap heran laki-laki berambut orange itu.

"Kenapa kau terlihat begitu terpukul? Apa Rukia pergi dari rumah dan meminta cerai?"

Karena omongan itu, akhirnya Ichigo bisa menghadiahi sebuah benjolan yang bertengger manis di kepala Grimmjow.

"Dasar bodoh, bukan itu. Rukia juga ke Korea untuk acara amal. Kalian sadar tidak jika mereka sudah merencanakan ini?"

Ashido dan kedua orang sahabatnya saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Benarkah yang mereka dengar?

"Kau bilang Rukia pergi ke Korea? Lalu kapan dia pulang?" tanya Ashido yang mulai penasaran itu.

"Besok. Apa... kalian juga begitu?"

Semuanya mengangguk setuju menanggapi pertanyaan Ichigo yang begitu kontras itu. Ishida melepas kacamatanya lelah mengetahui itu. Grimmjow lemas mendengar itu. Sedangkan, Ashido menepuk keningnya pelan. Betapa beratnya ketika 4 orang ayah muda ini diminta untuk mengurusi anak mereka masing-masing.

Bagaimana tidak? Sebenarnya mereka memiliki jadwal untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka. Tapi, sang istri asyik ber-reuni di negara lain.

"Ara.. ternyata benar kalian. Ohisashiburi."

Keempat orang itu menengadah ke arah orang yang menyapa mereka. Seketika mata mereka membelalak lebar, melihat kehadiran dua orang pria berbeda rambut itu.

"A.. astaga.. Gin? Kaien? Sedang apa kalian disini?" Ujar keempat pria itu secara bersamaan. Melihat raut 4 pria yang terlihat kaget itu, Kaien tersenyum menanggapi junior-juniornya

"The Golden Knight. Masih sama ya. Tidak berubah"

**.**

**.**

**#RinRai_KurosakiKuchiki#**

**.**

**.**

Kaien menyeruput Ice coffee yang tadi ia pesan 1 menit yang lalu. Sambil melihat putrinya –Hazuki- yang tengah bermain bersama Louis dan Kyoko, ia duduk bersama para juniornya dan sahabat karibnya.

"Ne, coba katakan pada kami. Jangan bilang kalian kemari karena ulah istri kalian juga? kami telah menjadi korbannya." Ujar Ichigo menatap kedua senpainya ini.

Gin terkikik geli mendengar itu.

"Ara, jadi kalian memang tidak tahu ya jika istri-istri kalian berkomplot untuk hal ini?"

"Maksudmu?" Ishida memotong pembicaraan itu. Jujur ia sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Gin.

"Sebenarnya ini semua adalah rencana dari Matsumoto. Dia yang memberikan ide agar kalian mengasuh bayi kalian masing-masing. Dia bilang, istri-istri kalian iri padaku karena bisa mengurus anaknya dengan baik."

Keempat pria itu mengerutukkan gigi mereka geram.

'Ternyata ulah Rangiku. Dasar tukang pamer.' Batin mereka berempat serempak.

"Tapi, ternyata kalian berhasil kan? Kalian telah menjadi ayah yang baik jika kulihat." Ujar Kaien tersenyum melihat cekatannya ayah baru dihadapannya.

'Baik apanya? Stress jauh lebih tepatnya.' Batin mereka lagi.

Keheningan melanda mereka. Mereka sibuk dengan anak mereka masing-masing. Raiko sudah tertidur sekarang. Setelah tadi bosan memainkan mainannya dan merengek kecil, Ichigo memberikan susu formula pada bayi mungilnya. Dan ia pun tidur.

Ichigo memandangi Kaien. Bukankah kakak sepupunya ini ada di Seiretei? Kenapa ada disini?

"Hey Kaien, bukankah kau seharusnya ada di Seiretei? Kenapa kau ada di Tokyo?"

"Apa kau tidak tahu Ichigo? Paman Isshin menyuruhku datang ke Tokyo. Ada sesuatu yang akan ia katakan padaku katanya." Ujar Kaien seraya membelai rambut keponakannya yang tengah tertidur dipangkuan Ichigo.

"Oyaji? Berita apa itu?"

Kaien menggelengkan kepalanya. "Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu."

Ichigo berpikir sejenak. Apa yang akan dilakukan Oyajinya? Yang pasti sesuatu yang tidak bereslah yang akan dilakukan Oyajinya.

"Paman Ichigo?"

Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara itu. Kyoko, keponakan kecilnya berjalan pelan menggandeng putra Grimmjow. Sepertinya senang sekali mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana permainannya? Menyenangkan tidak?" Ichigo membelai sayang kepala Kyoko. Walaupun ia putri Byakuya, tapi tidak membuat dirinya membenci gadis cantik ini.

"Aku senang sekali paman. Kapan-apan bisakah kita kemari lagi?" Ujar Gadis itu terlonjak girang.

Ichigo terkekeh pelan. Dibelainya rambut hitam panjang itu dengan sayang.

"Tentu saja. Kita pergi saat liburan bersama bibi Rukia dan Raiko."

"Yeeyyyy... Arigatou, paman."

"Bukankah ini putri Kuchiki Byakuya? Kenapa ada bersamamu?" kaien tersenyum lembut menatap gadis kecil i depannya.

"Byakuya sedang ada urusan. Ia memintaku untuk menjaganya hari ini." Ungkap Ichigo seraya menyodorkan jus pada Kyoko.

"Tentu saja dengan terror dari sang istri. Benarkan Mikan?"

Ichigo memukul kepala Grimmjow hingga benjolan besar bertengger di kepalanya. Ishida dan yang lainnya tertawa melihat itu.

Jam menunjukan pukul 4 PM. Waktunya bagi para ayah-ayah ini utntuk kembali ke rumah reka masing-masing. Mereka sudah berada di parkiran mobil. Ichigo berpisah dengan sahabat-sahabatnya di pintu selatan. Karena mereka memarkirkan mobil di barat dan timur.

"Nah minna, aku pulang dulu. Kapan-kapan kita harus berkumpul lagi." Ujar Ichigo yang menggendong putranya dan menggandeng keponakannya itu.

"Itu pasti. Kau tinggal hubungi kami saja jika ingin berkumpul." Ungkap Ishida pada sahabatberambut orangenya itu.

"Baiklah. Oh ya Kaien, hubingi aku jika kau inginke rumahku. Aku akan menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu."

"Pasti."

"Baiklah. Sampai nanti semua."

Ichigo melambaikan tangannya sebagai perpisahan. Begitu juga dengan Kyoko yang melambaikan tangannya untuk Louis. putraGrimmjow itu adalah teman baru untuk Kyoko. Jadi, mungkin nanti jika Kyoko bertemu dengan ayah dan ibunya, ia akan menceritakan hal itu kepada mereka.

Setelah selesai mengatur posisi duduk putranya dan keponakannya, Ichigo menyalakan mobil dan berjalan menuju kediamannya. Terlihat sekali jika Kyoko tertidur karena lelah bermain di kebun binatang bersama Louis. Wajahnya begitu damai sekali. Senyum lembut terukir dari wajah Ichigo.

"Senang sekali melihat mereka senang. Mungkin aku bisa berjalan-jalan lagi lain waktu bersama dengan mereka saja. Ide bagus."

Kurosaki Mansion 6 PM

Ichigo sampai di kediamannya. Para maid membungkuk hormat menyambut pulangnya tuan besar mereka. Homura menghampiri mobil tuan mudanya untuk membantu mengeluarkan barang-barang yang dibawa tuannya itu.

"Homura, biar aku yang menggendong Kyoko. Kau dan Sayaka-san segera bawa Raiko ke kamarnya."

"Baik, Kurosaki-sama."

Homura menggendong tuan muda kecilnya yang masih tertidur ke dalam kamar dengan diikuti babysiter Raiko. Sedangkan Ichigo, dengan perlahan ia menggendong keponakan kecilnya yang masih tertidur pulas. Kyoko agak sedikit bergerak ketika Ichigo mengangkatnya. Tapi, kembali tidur saat dibelainya pelan rambut hiam Kyoko. Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah mobil sedan mewah berwarna hitam memasuki halaman rumahnya. Sepertinya itu mobil milik Byakuya.

Dan ternyata benar. Setelah mobil berhenti tepat di belakang mobil Ichigo, bangsawan Kuchiki itu turun bersama dengan istrinya, Hisana. Melihat adik iparnya, Hisana tersenyum lembut.

"Apa kabar Ichigo-kun? Maaf ya merepotkanmu karena harus menjaga Kyoko." Ungkap Hisana kepada adik iparnya ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hisana-nee. Raiko juga senang bisa bermain dengan Kyoko." Ujar Ichigo tersenyum simpul pada wanita bermarga Kuchiki itu.

"Benarkah? Oh ya, dimana Raiko-chan? Apa dia tidur?"

"Iya. Apa Hisana-nee mau melihatnya? Kita juga bisa makan malam bersama."

"Ah tidak usah, Ichigo-kun. Aku dan kakak iparmu harus lekas kembali. Ayah mertuamu menyuruh kami untuk cepat pulang. Benarkan, sayang?" Hisana menggoyangkan sedikit baju kemeja milik suaminya yang tengah menatap datar adik iparnya.

"Ya."

'Dasar pelit kata-kata.' Batin Ichigo menatapi Byakuya dengan jengkel. Adu perang saling tatap-menatap yang seru antara dua orang ini.

"Baiklah kami permisi dulu, Ichigo-kun. Sayang, tolong kau gendong Kyoko ya."

"Baiklah."

Ichigo memindah-alihkan gendongannya kepada Byakuya. Tidak ada satupun kata-kata yang terlontar dari kakak iparnya ini. Dasar bangsawan pelit.

"Sampai nanti, Ichigo-kun. Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

"Hati-hati dijalan Hisana-nee."

Mobil hitam itu melaju meninggalkan mansionnya. Senyum lega bertengger di wajah Ichigo.

"Yoshhh! Akhirnya bebas juga. Aku akan bersantai dengan berendam air panas. Yoshhhh!"

Akhirnya ada malam yang indah untuk Ichigo bersantai. Mungkin ia harus menikmatinya dengan minum anggur merah kelas 1. Oke itu bagus...

Semoga Raiko malam ini tidak membuatnya harus terjaga sepanjang malam. Semuanya bilang...

AMINNNNN...

**Te Be Ce**

**KurochikiRinko_Room**

**Huwaaaaa... kepanjangan gak minna? Kalo iya, hontou ni gomenasai ya.. keasyikan ngetik soalnya. Jadi gak kerasa udah 5000 word. Astaghfirullahhhhh...**

**Oke... ada yang seneng karena Ichi disiksa? Saya sebenernya gak tega lho. Cuma tuntutan naskahnya yang kayak gni. Yaaaa.. saya Cuma bisa pasrah aja. Bener gak Ichi?**

**Ichigo: apa mau lu kate aje dah. Aye kagak peduli.**

**Ngambek aje lu kerjaannye. Urusin thu kambing gue. Belum lu kasi makan berapa taun thu.**

**Okeee.. waktunya bales review yang log in atau gak. Sumpah.. gomen bngt yak saya gak buka lewat akun. Abis saya sibuk buat planning saya yang tertunda sama tugas kuliah. Jadi... maklumlah...**

**Airien-chan: ini udah update. Makasih buat review sama supportnya. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaaaa**

**Rey ai3rien-chan: hahaha.. emang kasian ni manusia satu. Kena apes mulu di fic saya. Ni udah update. Thanks buat reviewnya. Tunggu kelanjutannya ya... ^^**

**Guest: Oh ya? Makasih ya buat sarannya. Bisa baca kata-kata saya yang paling atas sama yang ada dibawah. Kalo udah, makasih perhatiannya. ^^**

**Tuan Krabs-san: gomen buat rate nya ya. Saya terlalu terpancing sama genrenya sih. Hehehe.. arigatou gozaimasu buat reviewnya. Ini saya sudah update khusus bngt buat Tuan Krabs-san.. hehehe**

**Jessi-chan: iya dek. Tanpa sadar aq bikin umurnya 21. Padahal aslinya mau aq bikin 23. Tapi gak juga Grimmjowyang udah punya anak umur 2 tahun. #plakkk# makasih buat reviewnya ya dek. Ni dah ku update.**

**Darries-chan: Raiko disini emang imut. Cuma jangan bayangin Raiko yang partner saya lho ya. Gak imut sama sekali. Muntah ntar ngeliatnya. Khukhukhu (untung gak ada Raiko disini) ni udah update. Makasih ya buat reviewnya. Tunggu kelanjutannya.**

**Rini desu-chan: Terima kasih.. ^^ padahal saya kira ni fic Cuma penyiksaan Ichi doank lho. Ni udah saya update lagi. Ada kejutannya pula. Makasih buat reviewnya yaaaa...**

**15 Hendrik Widyawati: yuhuuuu.. mbak Widya... (ditimpuk sandal) iya mbak.. aq lupa buat ngasih rate T. Terpacu sama genrenya soalnya. Makasih buat reviewnya. Ni udah di update.. ^^**

**Bleachaholic Yuuka-chan: Ara.. maaf ya kalo masih ada Typo.. suka gentayangan soalnya.. hehehe.. makasih buat reviewnya. Ni udah update lhoooo... **

**Namikaze Sholkhan: Arigatou buat reviewnya.. ini udah update lagi. Tunggu kelanjutannya ya...**

**Azura Kuchiki-chan: begitulah Ichigo... selalu saya siksa disetiap fic saya (ditimpuk galon sama Ichigo) ni udah update lhooo.. thanks buat reviewnya ya.. tunggu kelanjutannya...**

**Arigatou buat minna-sama. Kritik dan saran saya tampung. Kalo untuk kata-kata yang nyakitin mata saya, kata-kata saya yang paling atas mohon dicamkan. Kalo mau tahu siapa korbannya, tanya aja sama temen fb atau twitter saya. Mereka gak main-main lho kena sumpah saya. Kehilangan apapun itu resiko mereka. (ini berlaku untuk fic yang lain juga. bukan hanya fic milik saya ^^)**

**Ichigo: hushh.. ngedumel mulu'. Kasian mata minna-sama ntar. Pedes bener liat kata-kata lu.**

**Me: iya, iya mas ganteng. Ntar lama-lama beta pake bahasa jawa ni...**

**Ichigo: udah deh minna-sama. Mending out sebelum Rinko sedengnya kumat. Nyinden ntar dia. Arigatou minna...**

**See you next chapter... **

**KurochikiRinko_Out **


	3. Chapter 3: The Great Mom (Extra Edition)

**Konnichiwa, minna..**

**A.. ano minna, saya minta maaf karena fic ini saya jadikan 4 chapter. Karena ini edisi khusus untuk para istri-istri dari suami-suami ganteng yang demen ngerumpi. Hehehehe**

**Gimana sama yang chapter 2? Puas? Kurang? Ya minta sutradaranya buat mengulangnya lagi.**

**Ichigo eh kutu kampret, kan ente yang bikin ni fic. Kenapa jadi ngawur binti ngelindur gini sih?**

**Iya ya. Hahahahaha...**

**Oke deh Rin gak banyak omong. Ntar aja di akhir ya. Langsung aja kita mulai.**

**The Great Babysitter**

**Chapter 3 (Extra Edision)**

**By : RinRai KurosakiKuchiki**

**Disclaimer: OM TITE KUBOOOO... MAKASIH UDAH BUAT BLEACH JADI TAMBAH KEREN. RUKIANYA CANTIK BNGT! GYAAAAA!**

**(ditimpuk sandal jamaah masjid gegara rame)**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Absurd, nyeleneh, pokoknya Don't Like Don't Read.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**The Greats Wife (Extra Edition)**

**.**

**.**

Karena tadi sudah saya katakan bila ini adalah edisi ekstra bagi para ibu-ibu, maka mari kita terbang ke Seoul Korea Selatan untuk melihat bagaimana acara perkumpulan para ibu-ibu muda itu. Let's Gooooo...

Gangnam City, Seoul, South Korea

Kurosaki Rukia tampak asyik duduk di restaurant international sambil membaca majalah wanita yang baru saja ia beli. Saat ia tadi asyik berjalan di pusat perbelanjaan, tidak sengaja dirinya melihat ada majalah dengan cover yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum sendiri. Majalah yang ia beli ini menyajikan berita tentang gosip para selebritis yang beragam-ragam isinya. Ada berita tentang perceraian, pernikahan, dan tentang kehidupan pribadi yang menyangkut keluarga artis itu sendiri.

Salah satunya berita yang sedang ia baca sekarang. Berita tentang sahabat karibnya, Nelliel. Didalam berita itu dijelaskan bahwa Nell sangat menikmati perannya sebagai istri sekaligus ibu bagi buah hatinya. Walaupun karir modelnya semakin menanjak, tetapi ia tidak melupakan kodratnya sebagai seorang ibu rumah tangga yang harus mengurus keluarganya.

Ia juga mengungkapkan bahwa dirinya ingin menyambangi kampung halamannya di Paris demi menengok ayahnya dan bertamasya bersama suaminya Grimmjow dan putranya, Louis Jeagerjaques tanpa ada pikiran untuk tawaran menjadi model dimanapun.

"Hebat sekali kau, Nell. Kau sudah banyak berubah sekarang."

Ungkap Rukia seraya menyunggingkan senyum simpulnya. Bangga sekali melihat sahabatnya ini begitu menyayangi keluarga kecilnya.

"Terima kasih untuk pujianmu, Rukia-chan."

Rukia membalikkan badannya melihat orang yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Tampak 2 orang wanita muda dengan tampilan elegannya, tersenyum simpul memandangi Rukia. Dengan balutan baju yang sangat modis, kedua wanita itu tampak sangat cantik. Nell melepaskan kacamata hitammnya. Senyum lembut tersungging dari wajah cantik ibu berusia 21 tahun ini.

"Apa kabar, nyonya Kurosaki?"

" Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang, nyonya Jeagerjaques." Balas Rukia tersenyum simpul.

Wanita yang ada disebelah Nell, Orihime Ishida memeluk gemas sahabat imutnya ini.

"Gyaaaa... Kurosaki-channnn... aku sangat rindu padamu."

Rukia terdiam pasrah mendapat pelukan maut dari sahabatnya. Dan sekarang sepertinya ia merasa sesak nafas. Bagaimana tidak? Tubuh proporsional Orihime juga dada yang terlalu over ini menyita banyak oksigennya. Secuil oksigen sekarang ini sangat berarti untuknya.

Nell yang melihat itu, terkikik geli. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak tega. Makanya ia segera melepaskan pelukan itu dari Rukia.

"Hey Orihime, jangan terlalu lama. Kasihan Rukia yang mencari oksigem karena ulahmu."

"A.. ara gomen. Habis kita kan lama tidak bertemu."

Rukia menyunggingkan senyumnya lagi. Jika dilihat, itu adalah senyum kelegaan sepertinya. Nell dan Orihime duduk tepat didepan bangku Rukia. Tampak sekali wajah Rukia yang masih merah akibat ulah sahabat berambut caramelnya itu. Hampir saja ia mati.

"Ne Rukia, bukankah kau datang bersama Rangiku ke Korea. Sekarang, dimana dia?" Ujar Nell mencoba mencari keberadaan teman baiknya. Biasanya ia akan berisik jika melihat keberadaan dirinya disini.

"Rangiku masih ada di hotel untuk mengurus sesuatu. Jadi ia akan terlambat. Lalu . kalian berangkat bersama Riruka juga kan? sekarang dimana dia?"

"Sebentar lagi dia juga akan muncul. Sabar saja."

Rukia mengangguk paham. Ia tahu apa kebiasaan sahabat berambut merahnya itu. Pastilah ia akan terlambat dengan janjinya sendiri, hanya untuk menghindari fans-fans nya yang kadang kala berbuat nekat dengan mengikutinya. Dan pasti mereka akan melakukan hal yang mampu menghambat aktivitas selebritis macam dirinya itu. Sebenarnya juga bukan seratus persen kesalahan fans Riruka, salahkan Riruka sendiri yang selalu tampil blak-blakan tanpa penyamaran jika ia sedang ada di keramaian. Selalu saja begitu jika kemanapun ia pergi.

"Nah itu dia Riruka-chan. Hey Riruka-chan."

Rukia dan Nell menoleh ketika Orihime berteriak heboh bertenu dengan sahabatnya.

Riruka Kano menoleh ketika ada suara yang memanggilnya. Segera Riruka menghampiri sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Melihat penampilan sahabat berambut merahnya, Nell mendecih sebal.

"Cih, lihat penampilannya. Selalu tidak mau kalah denganku. Apa kau meniru gayaku lagi, nyonya Kano?"

Riruka menoleh kearah Nell. Tak mau kalah dengan olokan sahabatnya itu, Riruka tersenyum mengejek juga.

"Haha.. kau pikir kau adalah panutanku untuk mode fashionku sendiri hah? Maaf saja ya nyonya Jeagerjaques yang terhormat, aku memiliki desainer terkenal yang siap memberikan karya terbaiknya untukku."

"Kheh.. sombong sekali kau. Jika dibandingkan dengan desainermu, desainerku jauh lebih terkemuka. Paris merupakan pusat mode sekarang. Jadi aku tidak merasa khawatir dengan karyanya. Tidak seperti dirimu yang plagiat."

Cetakan perempatan di dahi Riruka muncul. Apa dia bilang? Plagiat? Meniru Nell maksudnya?

"Hey kau! Coba katakan lagi kalau aku adalah plagiat. Akan kurobek-robek bajumu itu."

"Berani sekali kau. Coba saja kalau bisa."

"Oh kau menantangku. Kemari kau."

Kedua wanita yang memiliki persamaan sifat ini sama-sama saling berdiri dan menatap dengan tatapan tajamnya. Well.. dimulailah lagi pertengkaran rutin yang dilakukan oleh dua orang berbeda warna rambut ini. Jika di pihak laki-laki suami Nell –Grimmjow- selalu bertengkar dengan Ichigo –suami Rukia-, maka dipihak perempuan istri Grimmjowlah yang cekcok mulut dengan istri Ashido. Mereka selalu begini saat di SMA dulu. Meributkan siapa yang paling cantik diantara mereka.

Dan dengan munculnya pertengkaran mereka, terlihatlah peran Rukia sebagai penengah. Rukia meraih pundak kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Sudahlah Riruka, Nell. Kita kan baru saja bertemu. Kenapa kalian bertengkar lagi?"

"Bukan aku yang memulai duluan. Dia yang memulainya. Jika kau mau tahu, aku sering sekali bertemu dengannya. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, dia tengah asyik bercengkrama dengan model pria lain. Padahal kelasnya jauh dari Grimmjow." Ujar Riruka semakin memperkeruh keadaan.

Nell semakin geram sekarang. Ditatapnya sahabat merahnya itu semakin tajam.

"Apa kau bilang? Dia adalah junior ku. Jadi wajar saja aku memberikan nasehat untuknya. Oh.. coba kau pikirkan tingkahmu sendiri nona sok cantik, aku pernah melihatmu tampil mesra dengan seorang aktor asal cina. Apa itu selingkuhanmu? Jika iya, kasihan sekali Ashido." Nell tersenyum mengejek pada sahabatnya itu.

Oke.. tampaknya situasi semakin gawat sekarang. Riruka sudah semakin panas sekarang.. Orihime mulai khawatir dengan hal selanjutnya. Sedangkan Rukia, ia mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sekarang.

'Gawat jika terus begini. Rangiku.. cepatlah kemari.' Batin Rukia sembari mencari keberadaan Rangiku kalau-kalau dia sudah datang.

Atas doanya disaat yang genting, dari arah selatan muncullah Rangiku dengan tampilan bak selebritis papan atas. Rukia tersenyum bahagia melihat sahabat bertubuh sintalnya itu telah datang.

'Yatta. Arigatou Kami-sama. Kau menjawab doa ku.' Batin Rukia berteriak senang. Ternyata Kami-sama selalu berlaku adil padanya.

"Maaf lama menunggu. Ara... kau semakin cantik Orihime."

"Arigatou, Rangiku-san."

Rangiku memandangi Riruka dan Nell. Sepertinya ia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Apa kalian bertengkar lagi nyonya-nyonya?" Rangiku menatap mereka dengan senyuman simpulnya.

Riruka dan Nell saling membuang muka saat Rangiku menanyakan hal itu. Tidak usah ada yang menceritakanpun, Rangiku sudah tahu dengan apa yang terjadi. Segera ia duduk di sebelah tempat duduk Riruka.

"Sepertinya aku tidak harus meminta kalian untuk duduk dengan tenang bukan, Jeagerjaques-chan, Kano-chan?" Ujar Rangiku dengan deathglarenya.

Mendengar perintah dan tatapan mengerikan itu, Riruka dan Nell segera duduk di kursinya masing-masing tanpa ada satupun yang bertemu muka satu sama lain. Bersamaan dengan itu, Rukia dan Orihime juga ikut duduk. Mereka lega sekali Rangiku sudah datang.

Dua orang ini akan diam seribu bahasa ketika Rangiku telah berbicara. Mereka tidak mau kejadian yang dulu terjadi. Kejadiaan saat mereka harus dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Rangiku lalu sebagai hukuman mereka harus berpegangan tangan saat di sekolah selama seminggu. Itu bukanlah gaya mereka.

Rukia segera memanggil pelayan dan memintanya untuk membawakan makanan yang sudah ia pesan saat dirinya tiba disini. Ia sudah hafal dengan makanan yang disukai sahabat-sahabatnya ini.

Melihat kelengkapan sahabat-sahabatnya, Rangiku tersenyum bangga. Dengan wajah cerianya, Rangiku mulai menanyai para sahabatnya itu.

"Ne, bagaimana kabar kalian? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar kabar kalian."

"Yaaa.. beginilah aku. Masih Orihime yang dulu. Dan kau? Bagaimana juga kabar putramu?" Orihime membalikkan pertanyaan pada sahabat/seniornya ini.

"Hiroshi sekarang sudah bisa berjalan dan mulai belajar berbicara banyak. Aku senang dengan tumbuh kembangnya yang baik dan cepat. Oh ya Riruka, bukankah kau baru saja melahirkan sekitar 1 setengah bulan yang lalu? Kenapa kau cepat sekali untuk kembali ke dunia entertainment. Harusnya kau fokus menjaga bayimu kan?" Ujar Rangiku kepada juniornya itu.

Riruka menopang dagunya. "Sebenarnya jika kalian mau tahu, aku juga membawa Ayumi kemanapun aku sedang syuting. Ashido juga selalu ikut ambil bagian demi merawat putrinya. Jadi.. aku merasa enjoy." Ungkap santainya.

"Tapi kan kau juga harus tetap memantau dan memberikan ASI eksklusif untuk Ayumi bukan? Masih terlalu dini untukmu meninggalkan bayi di umur seperti itu." Rukia memberikan nasehat pada Riruka.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Aku selalu membawa Ayumi kemanapun aku berada. Jadi aku masih tetap bisa memantau putriku dan memberikannya ASI eksklusif."

Nell mendecih sebal. Jengkel sekali melihat saingannya ini. Dasar pintar bersilat lidah.

"Alasan. Bilang saja jika kau ingin bertemu dengan selingkuhanmu."

"Hey nenek sihir, Kau mulai lagi ya."

"Sudah-sudah. Hentikan." Lerai Rangiku untuk yang kedua kalinya.

" Dan kau Nell, kau bilang kau ingin pergi ke Paris? Kapan itu?" Rukia menoleh kearah Nell.

"Mungkin akhir bulan. kebetulan Grimmjow juga tidak ada pekerjaan. Jadi kami bisa pergi bersama." Ungkap Nell tersenyum senang. Impiannya yang sudah ia rancang dari dulu, kini coba ia jalankan bersama keluarga kecilnya.

"Ah enaknya. Oh iya, putramu Louis juga sempat menjadi model bersamamu kan?"

"Ehem. Fotograferku yang mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menjadikan Louis sebagai model untuk iklan produk milik kawan lamanya. Kebetulan Louis juga mau dan jadilah aku berfoto bersamanya." Ujar Nell seraya tersenyum bangga.

"Wahhh... luar biasa. Kulihat juga Louis sangat berbakat dalam menjadi model. Selain itu wajahnya juga semakin tampan saja." Ungkap Orihime mengagumi keponakannya. Senang sekali jika memiliki putra se atraktif Louis.

Nell hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia bangga sekali menjadi ibu dari Louis. Keheningan melanda para ibu-ibu muda ini. Namun suara dering ponsel membuat keheningan itu pecah.

"Maaf minna, ponselku berbunyi."

Rukia mengambil ponsel yang ada di dalam tasnya. Pesan dari Ichigo. kenapa suaminya tiba-tiba mengiriminya pesan? Segera dibukanya pesan dari Ichigo.

'Rukia, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu?'

Rukia mengernyit heran. Apa yang ingin ditanyakan oleh suaminya ini? Dibalasnya pesan itu.

'Tentu sayang. Apa itu?'

Sembari menunggu, Rukia meminum anggur merah yang tersisa setengah. Dilihatnya ada pesan yang masuk.

'Apa kau bersekongkol dengan Rangiku dan yang lainnya untuk menyuruh kami mengasuh anak?'

Rukia menyemburkan anggur merah yang tadi ia minum. Melihat itu, Orihime dan yang lainnya saling menatap Rukia heran. Ada apa dengan sahabat imutnya ini?

"Kau baik-baik saja, Rukia-chan?"

"Ada apa?"

Rukia menyeka pelan mulutnya dengan sapu tangan. Ditatapnya wajah para sahabatnya itu dengan sedikit meringis.

"Kita ketahuan, teman-teman."

"NANI?" Rangiku berteriak heboh.

"Oh no." Nell menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Yare-yare, sudah kuduga." Riruka menyandarkan badanya pasrah ke kursi.

"Shimatta." Orihime menyeka keringat dinginnya.

Itulah beberapa penggal ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh ke 4 ibu-ibu muda yang lain. Rangiku sebagai dalang dari rencana itu menatap Rukia tidak percaya.

"Kau serius, Rukia? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin ada yang memberi tahu Ichigo. Kau tahu kan jika Ichigo memiliki banyak informan." Ujar Rukia sambil membalas pesan singkat milik suaminya itu.

Percuma saja jika mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu dari suaminya itu. Ichigo bukanlah tipe laki-laki yang suka jika ada seseorang yang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Suaminya itu memiliki banyak informan. Jadi, percuma saja untuk menyembunyikan apapun dari dirinya.

"Ckckck.. kau salah, Rukia. Bukan informanlah yang memberi tahu suamimu. Coba lihat ini."

Riruka menyodorkan ponselnya kepada Rukia. Kawan-kawan lainnya pun ikut melihat apa yang ditunjukkan Riruka. Disitu terlihat Ashido yang mengunggah foto pribadinya di sosial media miliknya. Ashido terlihat tersenyum simpul dengan Ayumi yang ia gendong di kebun binatang Doumori. Di situ tertulis 'Bersama Ayumi-chan di kebun binatang Doumori. Disini juga ada Ichigo, Grimmjow, dan Uryuu. Kami tengah ber-reuni bersama.'

Melihat foto barusan, semua yang ada disitu bersweatdrop ria. .

'Kenapa suami istri ini tidak ada bedanya sih? Selalu meng-update segala hal kapanpun mereka mau.' Batin mereka serempak. Cocoklah mereka menjadi pasangan suami-istri. Sama-sama memiliki hobi yang sama. Dasar.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Orihime menatap mereka secara bergantian. Suaminya pasti marah jika ia berbohong. Ia mengatakan pada Uryuu kalau ia kemari ada urusan dengan Kedubes Korea. Padahal ia kan kemari untuk ber-reuni.

"Tidak masalah. Bilang saja jika kita kemari karena ingin ber-reuni. Toh mereka juga ber-reuni bersama kan?" Ujar Rangiku menenangkan Orihime. Orihime memang sangat menghormati suaminya. Jadi, wajar saja ia takut jika Uryuu Ishida akan memarahinya.

"Kau enak mengatakan itu. Gin kan dengan sukarela menjadi babysitter demi putramu." Riruka mulai sewot. Karena rencana gila sahabatnya itu, ia harus tega membiarkan suaminya tidak mengikuti race di Spanyol. Padahal race itukan penting.

"Sudahlah. Mau bagaimana lagi? Toh kita sudah ada disini. Lagi pula, Ichigo tidak marah kan Rukia?"

Rukia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Aku kan memang kemari karena ada urusan amal. Jadi.. Ichigo tidak akan marah padaku. Dan jika kalian tahu, aku telah menjanjikan Ichigo hadiah setelah aku pulang dari sini." Ujar Rukia cuek seraya memakan makanan pesanannya.

"Apa... adik baru untuk Raiko-chan, hem?" Rangiku menggoda Rukia.

Terpancing dengan itu, Nell tersenyum geli.

"Benarkah itu, nyonya Kurosaki? Jadi kau mau mendahuluiku dengan memiliki anak ke 2 secara cepat ya?"

"Hey kalian ini. Aku tidak berniat memiliki anak dalam waktu dekat. Jika nanti Ichigo sudah mampu menjaga Raiko secara benar, akan kupikirkan hal itu. Coba saja kalian lihat beberapa rekaman cctv ini."

Rukia menyerahkan Ipad nya pada sahabat-sahabatnya dan memperlihatkan bagaimana buruknya Ichigo mengasuh putranya sendiri. Semuanya menganga melihat bagaimana ekstreamnya Ichigo dalam menjaga bayinya sendiri. Ia dengan tega meninggalkan Raiko yang bermain sendiri atau membiarkan Raiko menangis hanya karena kelambatan Ichigo dalam memakaikan baju untuk putranya.

Semua yang ada disitu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Benar-benar kacau suamimu itu. Aku prihatin padamu." Riruka menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya pertanda prihatin. Untung saja suaminya cekatan.

"Ya begitulah. Aku benar-benar ingin cepat pulang ke rumah untuk menemui Raiko. Ah tapi ada perkembangan bagus dari Ichigo." Rukia tersenyum cerah.

Rangiku dan yang lainnya menatap bingung sahabat mungilnya ini.

"Apa itu?"

"Dia membawa Raiko ke kantornya. Dan kudengar, para dewan direksi dari Kurosaki Coorporation sangat mengagumi suamiku." Ujar Rukia bangga. Tentu saja ia bangga dengan itu. Suaminya lah yang terhebat.

"Sugoi. Aku iri padamu Rukia-chan." Orihime berdecak kagum.

"Ya. Sepertinya aku juga iri." Riruka menopang dagunya seraya tersenyum simpul pada sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah. Demi mengapresiasi suamimu, besok kalian akan kutraktir berbelanja sepuas kalian. Kebetulan aku tadi memenangkan tender bersama dengan istri presiden korea." Rangiku berteriak bangga pada sahabat-sahabatnya ini.

"HONTOU NI?" Teriak mereka kompak.

"Se-sejak kapan kau melakukan adu tender dengan istri presiden, Rangiku?" Rukia menanyakan itu pada wanita bermarga Ichimaru itu. Jujur saja, dirinya baru tahu ini sekarang.

Rangiku tersenyum lebar. Diangkatnya gelas berisikan anggur merah ditangnnya.

"Aku melakukannya sejak kita akan berangkat kesini. Yaaaa... sekitar satu minggu yang lalu."

"Lalu, berapa juta uang yang kau menangkan?" Nell ikut penasaran dengan hal itu.

"Ehm... sekitar 1 milyar won. Sedikit sih jumlahnya. Tapi... untuk berbelanja mungkin cukup."

Semuanya bersweatdrop ria. Mereka menatap Rangiku tidak percaya.  
'Dasar maniak belanja.' Batin mereka serempak.

"Ne kawan-kawan, mungkin besok kita bisa pulang bersama-sama dengan pesawatku. Apa kalian berminat?" Nell mengusulkan pendapatnya. Kemarin Grimmjow membeli sebuah pesawat baru untuk berlibur. Dan ia meminta izin untuk menggunakannya.

"Apa sekarang kau pamer kekayaan, Nell?" Riruka kembali menyindir. Ia masih tidak mau kalah dengan sahabat berambut hijau tosca nya ini.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaksa. Lagi pula, aku tidak menerima penumpang gelap sepertimu." Nell tersenyum manis pada wanita bermarga Kano itu.

Oke, sepertinya Riruka sudah kesal sekarang. Mencari masalah sepertinya oarang ini.

"Berani kau mengatakan itu lagi, maka akan ku buat kau tidak akan pernah menjadi seorang model lagi, nenek sihir?"

"Oh ya? Coba saja kalau bisa."

Semuanya yang ada disitu menggeleng-geleng pasrah. Sepertinya mereka menyerah untuk melerai kedua orang itu. Sekali-kali membiarkan mereka adu tembak boleh juga.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**RinKurochiki_Room**

**Wahahaha.. udah kelar ya bacanya. Syukur deh kalo gtu. Maaf ya untuk edisi ini terlalu memaksa, otak saya lagi buntu ini pemirsa. Readers sih gak mau bantu saya. Entar kan banyak pahala. #cih, modus bener gue#**

**Untuk chapter depan adalah akhir dari fic ini. Nyadar gak sih reders kalo saya punya bnyk utang fic? Huweeeeee.. saya mau kelarin My Baby sama satu fic untuk kakak saya tercinta dulu. Durhaka bngt saya gak selesai-selesai bikin fic requestnya.**

**Oke kita mulai sesi bales review. Oh iya, saya gak menerima review yg bikin mata saya rusak. Kasian ntar pahala saya kurang. Yg ngerasa, makasih bngt ya. #aihhhh.. sadis bener ini saudara Rinko#**

**Yap, yg minta sequel. Boleh. Cuma sabar dulu ya. Saya mau nyelesaiin proyek yg lain. Maklum orng sibuk.**

**#digebukin penghuni Karakura#**

**Sekali lagi makasih ya buat yg udah review. Saya orngnya gak romantis. Jadi gak bisa berkata-kata puitis, buat yg termanis. #asekkkkkkkk... gombal dijual# **

**Oh iya, buat yg ujian selamat ujian dan semoga sukses. Saya doain dapet nilai yg bagus dan yg ujian nasioanal lulus 100%. All say..?**

**AMINNNNNNNNNNNNN**

**Rin couw dulu yak. Assalamualaikum.**

**RinKurochiki_Out**

.


End file.
